Officers of Frustration
by AL19
Summary: Hijikata was having a moment's piece at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, but one day, a couple asked the Shinsengumi to protect their daughter for a whole week while they're on their honeymoon. Come on, what's the worse that can happen?
1. Take care of my child

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Officers of Frustration"! And yes, this will be in Hijikata's POV. I just love getting into people's heads. LOL**

* * *

I was smoking my usual cigarette on the wooden stool at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I looked up at the sky, and thought, _We should've found some work by now. It's pretty boring here at the moment._

When I gave out a sigh, I heard someone running. I turned my head, and saw Sougo dashing towards me with a sword. I widened my eyes, and when he was about to hit his sword, I dodged it by jumping on the wooden porch.

He slashed part of the porch, and muttered under his breath, "Damn. I was this close."

I yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER HAVE SHAME?!"

He ignored me, and shrugged his shoulders, replying, "Looks like my plan has failed."

Sougo turned around, and began to walk away with his hands in his pockets. His sword was in his strap.

I sighed in aggravation, but Kondo called out, "Toshi, Sougo, come here."

The two of us looked at Kondo, but we were silent, and decided to follow him. I now had my hands in my pockets. Sougo may have been quiet, but I could tell that he was going to try to kill me later today.

The three of us kept on walking until we entered a room. As Kondo slid the door open, I blinked my eyes, and saw a couple sitting by the table. I asked Kondo, "Kondo-San, what's this all about?"

"Ask them, then they'll answer," He answered with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to the table, sitting under the floor with my legs under me.

The couple gave me and Sougo a smile (Sougo already sat next to me), and the woman said, "We're sorry if we're bothering you."

"Don't bother," I replied, waving my hand up and down. "We had nothing to do today. Do you have something you need?"

The man answered, "Not really. But we would like you to do a favor."

"What is it?" I raised a brow up, wondering what was on their minds.

The man said, "We would like you Shinsengumi to look after our daughter. You see, me and my wife are going on our honeymoon for our 20th anniversary. We are excited to go on our honeymoon, but we're worried about our daughter."

Sougo asked, "Is she a little girl?"

The woman shook her head as she said, "She's actually 18. But even though she turned into an adult, she gets a bit crazy. We believe she has some sort of disorder or something. And if we leave her alone in the house, she won't know what to do, and she'll go mad."

"Can't you take her to a mental hospital?"

I looked at the bastard, and exclaimed, "Oi! Don't insult their daughter! If we have to watch her, then we shall!"

The couple chuckled all nervously. The man replied, "It's not as easy as you think. She doesn't get along with 'strangers', and she never really trusts anybody. I'm not saying you should be extra careful looking after her, but we're just hoping she can trust the Shinsengumi, like you. Since the Shinsengumi are supposed to help people."

I blinked again, and took out the cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke. I said, "So you're saying that she goes 'crazy', meaning that she'll create chaos?"

The couple nodded their head. The woman admitted, "Sadly, yes. Our daughter's been creating chaos since she was five. She'll pull pranks on people who push her around, and she'll even try to scare children. She's like a child again." The woman sighed as I ruffled my black hair.

_Looks like this won't be easy after all._

Sougo asked them, "Where is your daughter? You said that she'll go mad if she's left in her house alone."

"You're right, I did say that," The man said. "But she's just waiting outside this room. I'll call her now. Kyra!"

As soon as the girl's name was called, the door slid open, and there stood a girl, who was slowly walking in.

The girl wore a light-red short skirted kimono, with ruffles on the bottom of it. She also wore white stockings, with sandals (Obviously). Her hair was short, and purple, and her eyes were dark green.

The girl made a pout, and said to her parents, "Mom, dad, I can take care of myself! I don't need the Shinsenpoopy to look after me!"

I told her, "Oi, oi, it's 'Shinsengumi'."

The girl, named Kyra, ignored me. The woman sighed and told her, "Kyra, don't you remember the last time we left you alone in the house? We were only gone for three days, and when we got back, you were chewing on your teddy bear. I know you didn't eat it, but there was saliva all over the bear!"

"That was...oh."

The couple looked at me and Sougo again. The man said, "That happened six months ago."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, and said to Kyra, "Kyra, you have no choice but to stay here until your parents get back. Speaking of which..." I looked at the couple once more, and asked, "How long will you two be gone for your honeymoon?"

Kyra's father answered, "We'll be gone for a week."

Sougo said, "That won't be so bad. I'll see if Kyra-San will help me kill Hijikata-San."

"Don't manipulate her," I told him.

The girl crossed her arms, and replied, "That'll depend."

I sighed, and thought again, _She's such a brat. And we just met. Why the hell does she create such chaos? Maybe they should take her to a mental hospital? Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm not on Sougo's side!_

I felt my head being pushed. The cigarette fell out of my mouth, and I looked up to Kyra. She smirked.

I exclaimed, "Don't just go pushing me! That was rude!"

"You're rude," She muttered.

"How the hell am I rude?! You just met me!"

"Because I've heard rumors about you. The rumors say that you're slowly getting stick cancer."

I blinked, and exclaimed once more, "First of all, it's called lung cancer! Secondly, I don't have it!"

"How do you know?" Kyra questioned with a brow raised up. "People who get lung cancer don't know they have it until it's too late."

Sougo replied to her, "It's true. And Hijikata-San has it already."

I turned my head to see him, and shouted in his face, "I'M PERFECTLY HEALTHY, YOU BASTARD! I WENT TO THE DOCTOR LAST MONTH, AND HE SAID I WAS FINE! GROW UP, WILL YOU?!"

Sougo rolled his eyes as he said to Kyra's parents, "We'll watch her. And if she creates chaos at the Headquarters, then we'll drug her."

The woman widened her eyes, but told him with her brows knitted, "Don't drug her. I won't be happy at all if you do that."

Then, the couple stood up. Sougo and I stood up as well. The man said, "Well, my wife and I will go on our honeymoon now. We're going to the south side of Japan. We will be seeing a festival and we're even going a bathhouse."

"Have fun, then," I said while still smoking.

The woman replied, "Thank you. And Kyra, don't destroy anything."

"Fine, mom," She mumbled.

The couple gave their daughter a smile, and walked towards her, patting her head. As their hands were off, Kyra "fixed" her short, purple hair. The couple chuckled, and headed out of the room. Kondo followed them, and I had a feeling that he was taking them to the "travel ship".

As the room was quiet, Kyra looked up to me, and squinted her eyes. I said, "My name is Hijikata Toshiro. And this bastard right beside me is Okita Sougo."

Kyra was quiet at first, but managed to say, "How come you called him a bastard?"

"Because he gets on my nerves every single day," I answered without hesitating.

Sougo said, "Since you go crazy, does that mean that you're on your period?"

I widened my eyes, and Kyra widened her eyes as well. But she clenched her teeth, and dashed towards him, swinging her leg. She didn't hit him, in fact, Sougo dodged her attack. I took a step to the side.

Kyra exclaimed, "My period ended two weeks ago! You have no right to ask personal questions!"

Sougo picked his ear, looking like he didn't give a crap. Well, he doesn't care who he insults, whether it's a man or a woman.

I had something in my mind, and asked the girl, "Kyra, did you bring some stuff for the week?"

She stared at me, looking confused. She asked, "What kind of stuff?"

I sighed, "I mean stuff like pajamas, toothbrushes, clothes, etc."

"Uh...oh yeah! I did bring some stuff for the week! They're just in the hall! Follow me!"

She opened the sliding door, and dashed out of the room. Me and Sougo followed the hyperactive girl, and as we exited out of the room, we saw a bag. Kyra opened the bag, and I told her, "Oi, don't place your stuff all over the floor."

Kyra looked at me, and said with her eyes half-closed, "I'm not going to leave my stuff on the floor, Shinsengooper."

"It's 'Shinsengumi'."

The girl looked into her bag again, and said, "Yep, I got everything I needed!"

She closed her bag, and stood up with a strap over her shoulder. After that, she ordered, "I'm hungry! Fetch me something to eat, Beavis and Butthead!"

I exclaimed, "Oi, we're not Beavis and Butthead! We're not complete idiots, plus we don't have brown or blonde hair! And go fetch yourself something to eat!"

I wouldn't say Sougo's a brunette because he has chestnut-colored hair.

Kyra pouted, "But I worked my ass off packing! Now give me something to eat!"

"There's food in the fridge, so as I said, get it yourself," I retorted.

She pouted again, but walked away from me and Sougo. Sougo said, "Shame on you, Hijikata-San. Kyra-San just wanted a snack."

I blew out another puff of smoke, replying to the bastard, "You could've done it."

"I don't serve people, Hijikata-San. Maybe you two can get along."

"As if! She just came here, and she's already like a brat! I'm just hoping she won't take my sword!"

I saw Sougo smirking. I thought, _He better not help her...with something! And I hope Kyra doesn't destroy the Shinsengumi Headquarters! Because she will get punished!_

I ruffled my hair again as Sougo was walking away from me. Since I was now alone, I sighed as I took my cigarette out of my mouth.

_This is going to be one hell of a week._

* * *

**I know there's not much romance around here, but the humor will come first. Then the romance. XD**

**By the way, Kyra's name is NOT pronounced "Kira" (Like in Death Note), it's pronounced "Kai-Ra". Just thought I let you know.**

**Poor Hijikata. He'll have a hard time looking after her while her parents are on their honeymoon. Well, let's just hope Kyra won't go too crazy. LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. We already have trouble!

**Looks like Hijikata will have a hard time taking care of Kyra. Enjoy!**

**ancoxx: Well, yes, but the romance won't "show" until later. XD Though Hijikata and Kyra are the main characters. The other characters are minor. :P**

* * *

Today, a couple wanted the Shinsengumi, myself included, to look after their daughter, Kyra. They were going to be gone for a week, but since they warned us that Kyra would go crazy, I had a feeling that we would have a tough week.

She already wanted us to give her something to eat, but she should know that we're not her servants.

I walked in the hallway of the Headquarters, and saw a door opened. I blinked my blue eyes, and decided to enter the room that was already opened. When I entered, I saw Kyra, unpacking her bag.

Kyra stopped for a second, and looked up to me. She was quiet at first, but as I stood at the doorway, she said, "Why're you watching me? It's weird."

"I don't see what's weird about that. I was just wondering who was in here since the door was opened," I replied, smoking my cigarette.

She gave me a smirk as she squinted her green eyes. She stood up, and walked towards me. When she was a few inches in front of me, she poked my chest as she muttered under her breath, "I'll mess you up, Hijikata Tacoshiro."

I raised a brow in confusion, but exclaimed, "It's Hijikata Toshiro, not Tacoshiro! And what do you mean by messing me up?"

"I'm saying that I'll paint on your face, and make you look like a clown."

"You do that, and I'll place you under arrest."

"What would my parents say to you if they found out you did that?" She asked all dumbstruck.

I paused for a moment, and thought, _She's clever. But I would still arrest her whether her parents get mad at me or not._

She pointed at something, and asked me, "Is that a sword in your pants?"

I looked down at the strap, and saw my sword that was in the case. I told her, "It is, but don't you dare touch it."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not'? Your parents already warned me that you go crazy, so I'm not letting you touch my valuables."

Kyra made a goofy looking smile, but went back to unpacking her black bag. She told me, "Don't think I won't try to talk to you later."

"Huh?" I muttered, not understanding what she was talking about. But I sighed, "So you want to have a conversation with me?"

"That's not what I said," She said bluntly. "What I meant was that I wanted to see if you were a bastard or a porn star."

"DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT A PORN STAR! I'D RATHER HAVE YOU CALL ME A BASTARD!"

Kyra tossed some stuff on the floor beside her bag, and I looked at it for a moment before realizing that it was a magazine full of male models in underwear.

I widened my eyes as I asked Kyra, "Kyra-San, what's with those magazines?"

I thought she would be embarrassed, but then again, why would she toss those magazines beside her when she already knows that I'm standing behind her?

She looked at the magazines, and answered without looking at me, "I like seeing naked men, okay? Can't a female like me get perverted towards guys?"

I rolled my eyes as I replied while leaning my back on the doorway, "I wasn't saying that, Kyra-San. And since you're 18, how long have you been 'collecting' male model magazines?"

"Since I was 15," She replied. "Sometimes I would buy magazines without letting my parents know. Because they would definitively ask questions that I refuse to answer."

"'Sometimes'?" I questioned as I blew out a puff of smoke. She nodded her head.

_I'm not getting her._

When Kyra was done unpacking her bag, she stood up once more, and wiped her hands on her red, short-skirted kimono. I didn't know why she wiped her hands when clearly there was no dust or anything dirty on them, but she asked as she turned her head to see me, "Where's the futon? I want to know where they are before I go to bed tonight."

I sighed again, "You are one desperate girl, aren't you? The futon is in the closet next to you. You do know how to set up a futon, right?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed as she knitted her brows. "I've been setting up a futon since I was six!"

"Okay, okay," I replied. "Don't get all pumped up."

She pouted at me, but didn't say anything. I decided to get out the room that Kyra was pretty much going to sleep in. I put my hands in my pockets again, and thought, _I wonder how she sets her futon? Maybe in some sort of 'crazy-style'? I don't know, and frankly, I could care less._

Later in the day, I was heading to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Of course, my dinner would never be complete without my mayonnaise. Man, do I love mayonnaise with a passion. Before I went there, I grabbed a bottle of it from the fridge, and took out my cigarette. I went outside for a moment before dropping my cigarette to the ground, stomping it. I was going to smoke again tomorrow morning.

I was finally in the cafeteria, and took a tray that was in the big stack of trays. I then grabbed some of the food, and when my tray was full, I went to one of the long tables. I set my tray down, and opened my bottle of mayonnaise.

_Now to add some mayonnaise, that way I can eat my dinner._

As I poured my mayonnaise almost all over my food, I began to eat. But suddenly, I was caught surprise by a tray slamming onto the table. I turned my head swiftly, and saw Kyra, with a tray full of food. Only she had more food than me. I was wondering if she was going to eat all that.

She looked at my food for a second, and she gave me a disgusted look. She questioned, "Ugh, why do you have all that mayonnaise on your food? You're going to have a stomach ache, if you ask me!"

I rolled my eyes at the girl, and replied, "I've never had a stomach ache from eating mayonnaise. I add mayonnaise with every meal I eat, because I love it."

"YOU LOVE IT?!" She exclaimed so loud, that some of the Shinsengumi members were staring at us. Kyra didn't look like she minded it, but I didn't want the members looking at us just because Kyra just yelled.

I exclaimed to the rest of the members who were eating, "Don't stare at us!"

They immediately turned their heads back, and continued to eat. I sighed with irritation, and told Kyra, "Don't yell in a cafeteria! That'll cause people to stare at us! Why did you even decide to sit with me anyway?"

Kyra began to eat her food, but spoke as her mouth was half-full, "I don't care if people yell at me, because I'm used to that. And the reason why I wanted to sit with you was because the other Shinsengumi members are not making any sense!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked while eating my food with the mayonnaise.

Kyra answered, "The bald guy was talking about some crap about his clothes, and how he was proud to be bald. Seriously, bald guys aren't appealing to me! But then again, it's not like I'll ever find someone to fall in love with."

_I suppose she's not into love._

Kyra continued to eat her food, only then, Yamazaki came towards us. I looked to see him, and I could've sworn I saw an anpan in his pocket. Over the past few months, I've been getting suspicious of him, but I never questioned him about it.

Yamazaki said, "Sir, is that the girl that we're going to have to look after?"

I nodded my head. "It is, Yamazaki-San. This is Kyra. She'll be here for a week since her parents are on their honeymoon."

Kyra mumbled, "And I'm guessing their having a great time already."

I rolled my blue eyes once more as I asked Yamazaki, "By the way, is that part of your dinner?" I pointed at the anpan that was in his pocket. He widened his eyes, looking down to his pocket.

He yelped slightly, but managed to answer, "Y-Yes, Vice-Chief."

I blinked, and was a little confused on why he hesitated, but I waved my hand at him, letting him go. He nodded his head, and turned around, running away from me and Kyra.

Kyra raised a brow up, and asked me, "What's with him? Should I go beat him up for trying to hide his anpan in his pocket?"

I shook my head, replying to the girl, "No, Kyra-San. Yamazaki just said that it was part of his dinner."

She closed her eyes half-way, and muttered while continuing to eat her dinner, "He's a weirdo then."

I noticed that she was talking with her mouth full, so I told her, "You shouldn't eat with your mouth full. Otherwise you'll splatter food everywhere, plus you can choke on it."

Kyra was about to reply, but suddenly, one Shinsengumi member yelled at another, "WHY'D YOU TAKE MY FOOD WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING?!"

I looked at them, and saw the member grabbing the other member's uniform. The other man yelled back, "BECAUSE YOU NEED TO WATCH OUT MORE!"

"OH YEAH?! I'LL WATCH OUT FOR MY FIST!"

When he said that, he punched the guy in the face, causing the other guy to fall on the table. But the side of his face landed in his tray of food. I looked at Kyra again, and I could see a big grin on her face. I widened my eyes, and thought, _Oh no._

She shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

With that being said, she grabbed a handful of food, and threw it to the guy who punched the other male. The food hit the guy's head, and he looked at Kyra. He smirked, and replied, "Oh yeah?"

He grabbed a handful of food as well, and he threw it back to her, but she dodged it. Instead, the food landed on Okita Sougo.

Sougo made an evil smirk, and soon enough, most of the Shinsengumi members were throwing food at each other. Of course, some food got on me as well. But I was not going to be part of this food fight that Kyra just yelled out. I would definitively make the Shinsengumi members clean up when this chaos was over.

So I went out of the cafeteria, with the tray of food in my hands. I ignored the food that was splattering on my face. I exited the cafeteria, and sat down in the hallway. I crossed my legs as I resumed eating. I sighed as I took a bite of it.

_I can't believe Kyra started the food fight. Then again, her parents did say she goes crazy, so what else did I expect from her?_

I ruffled my hair, and felt the disgusting food in it. I mumbled, "I'm so taking a bath tonight."

Not surprisingly, I could hear the chaos in the cafeteria, even when the doors were closed. But the door was swiftly opened, and I saw Kondo running for his life. But Kyra landed on his back, making him fall on the floor. She shouted, "TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY MONKEY!"

Kondo shouted back while Kyra was pulling his hair, "I'M NOT A MONKEY! MOST PEOPLE CALL ME A GORILLA!"

"OKAY, THE YOU'RE A DIRTY GORILLA!"

"I'M NOT DIRTY!"

I knitted my brows, and ordered Kyra, "Kyra! Get off of Kondo-San!"

She looked at me for a moment with her brows up, but it looked like she was off-guard. Kondo managed to slip out (From under her) and run away from the adult female. I set my tray down, and stand up, walking to the girl who turned her head to see Kondo running farther and farther away from her.

Kyra exclaimed, "I'm not done with that gorilla! I'm gonna find him!"

Before she got the chance to run after the Chief, I grabbed her arm roughly. She gasped almost silently, and looked up to me, where I was pretty angry with her. But she didn't seem bothered by my expression.

I told her, "You're the one who started the food fight. Don't even try to run after the Chief."

"Hijikata-San," She began to speak. "He threw ice at my back, and that made me so angry, I just had to beat him up."

"Wait, you were beating him up? He didn't have any bruises on him." I was loosening my grip on Kyra's arm, but I still held onto her, making sure that she wouldn't go after Kondo.

She answered my question, "I didn't beat him up so hard that I gave him bruises. However, he was crying like a freaking baby."

"Kyra, I'm angry at you for starting the food fight."

"You should be!" She replied, laughing a little loudly.

I sighed in aggravation, and said, "I'm serious, Kyra-San. Now go take a bath and get that food off of you. I'm taking a bath as well."

"Hijikata-San!" She exclaimed. "Does that mean we have to take a bath together?!"

I rolled my eyes. "No. There's more than one bath at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I'll show you where one of them are, and make sure you put up a sign that says 'Do Not Enter' on the door, that way the men will know that you're in there."

"I thought they had more than one tub in each bathroom," She said, raising a brow up.

I sighed again, "There is more than one tub in each bathroom, but since you're a girl, you wouldn't want any guys seeing you naked, right?"

She replied, "Not bad, Hijikata." She smiled big, and gave me a pat on the back. Only her pat was a little rough. I cursed under my breath, but she ignored it.

Kyra turned around, and began to walk, but I reminded her, "I should still show you where one of the baths' are."

"Hijikata-San..." She replied.

I asked, "What?"

"Will it be okay if I peek into the bathroom you'll be going in?"

"No way, you pervert! Why would I let you sneak into the bathroom and see me naked?!" I was pretty surprised that she said it without hesitation or embarrassment.

Kyra smirked at me, and said, "Teeheeheehee...I may be a pervert, but since you won't let me peep at you, then that's fine. I'll just see Kondo naked, and wonder if he has a good body or not."

"Ugh, don't peep at any of the other Shinsengumi members," I ordered her. But once again, she ignored me, and started dashing into the hallway. I exclaimed, "Oi! Wait up!"

I ran after her, and thankfully, she stopped, waiting for me. She said, "Hijikata, run faster if you want to chase me."

"You ran when you clearly don't know where the bathroom is!" I retorted.

"Well, you're right. But I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, right," I muttered. I walked beside her, and she finally decided to cooperate with me by walking right next to me. I sighed once more as we were walking to the nearest bathroom.

When we arrived at the bathroom, I made Kyra stop by saying, "Oi, Kyra. We here."

"At the bathroom?" She asked stupidly.

I answered, "No, it's the strip club; of course the bathroom!"

"Okay, you don't need to get pissed off."

"You asked a stupid question!" Kyra rolled her dark green eyes as I opened the bathroom door. She slowly walked into the bathroom, but hesitated. Not understanding what was with her, I told her, "Just go in! It's not like a monster will come get you!"

She took a few more steps into the bathroom, and said, "Alrighty then. Guess I'll be taking my bath now. Now get out!"

"Don't be so pushy," I replied, closing the door so that Kyra could have some privacy. But I grabbed the sign before I went out, and put it on the bathroom door, that way the men would know that someone is already in there.

Now, I needed a bath. Strangely, I forgot that I still had food in my hair. But at least I remembered, otherwise I would get food on my futon when I was going to sleep.

I went to a different bathroom, a put a sign up on the door. Even though I don't mind guys seeing me in the nude, I'd rather be alone for now just for some piece and quiet. I took my clothes off, and thought, _How can I take care of Kyra when she, seriously, has no idea what she's doing? She's not a child anymore._

Almost two hours later, I was in my room wear kimono, and I was ready to go to bed. But I decided to go to Kyra's room (Well, she's going to be sleeping there until her parents come back), and see how she sets up a futon. She is crazy, so I figured that she doesn't set up her futon like everyone else does.

As I knocked on her door, she exclaimed, "Come in!" I entered her room, and saw her holding the futon. She chuckled, "I figured you'd come here, so I decided to wait until you came."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I want to show you how I set my futon up," She answered with a bit of confidence. Kyra shouldn't be that confident because it's just a futon.

I sighed silently, and said to the girl, "Alright then. Show me how you set up a futon before you go to bed."

She smiled, making her teeth show. She gripped her futon just before tossing it in the air. The futon was so high up, it nearly touched the ceiling. But since there was a light in the middle of the ceiling, the futon nearly covered it up, making the room darker.

The futon was "flying" back down, and when it was almost to the ground, it already looked straight. Even the blanket on top, plus the pillow. I widened my eyes in surprise.

But Kyra said while waving her hand up and down at me, "You can say 'it was impressive' later. Right now, I need some sleep. By the way, why is there already a room wear kimono in the closet, next to the futon? Did you guys already know that I was going to sleep in here, or is that normal?"

I narrowed my eyes, answering the girl, "I don't know what you mean by 'normal', but anyone can wear those room wear kimonos, so it's like bathrobe in a bathroom. Anyone can wear it, so it doesn't really matter if you wear it or not."

"Ha! You read my mind! Even though the room wear kimono doesn't look womanly, at least I won't have to sleep in my clothes!"

"No," I replied, closing my blue eyes. "You'd be uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes, right?"

"Damn right!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, and told Kyra, "Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night."

"'Night!"

With that being said, I walked out of the room she was going to sleep in, and closed the door so that she could change into the room wear kimono.

I then began to walk back to my room. I thought, _Wonder if her parents are having a good time right now. Well, I need my sleep._

* * *

**Interesting way to set up a futon, huh? LOL**

**Let's see how Kyra will do at her "stay" at the Shinsengumi Headquarters.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. Wake them up by shouting

**Enjoy!**

**ancoxx: Kyra is supposed to be annoying, at least, to Hijikata. XD**

**Blueberry761: I wasn't making him OOC on purpose, but I could care less if he is OOC. :P But I re-read the chapter, and I realized that you were right. If you want me to keep him in character, then that's fine. However, I wouldn't say that Hijikata actually respected Yamazaki at that time or that he warmed up to Kyra that quickly (Since he's actually annoyed by her behavior. XD). But thank you. :)**

* * *

I was sleeping in my room, and thought about last night. Kyra was being such a brat because she caused the food fight in the cafeteria. I actually couldn't stand being around her at that time, but like her parents said, we have to look out for her, and she has to stay at the Shinsengumi Headquarters until her parents get back.

I mumbled words from my mouth, and thought, _At least Kyra won't sleep in the same room as me. Otherwise I would have a hard time sleeping. That brat._

Moving in my futon a little, I noticed that something (Or someone) was pushing the blanket down. So out of curiosity, I opened my eyes, and I found out that Kyra was right above me. She knelled on my futon, over my legs, and her face was just a few inches above me.

I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I pushed her away from me, and she landed on the floor. She wore the red room wear kimono. Her dark green eyes were opened wide, and her brows were up.

I yelled again, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE?! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, AND THIS IS HOW YOU WAKE ME UP?! HOW LONG WERE YOU EVEN ABOVE ME?!"

"Just about 20 seconds ago," She answered, feeling no shame. "By the way, Hijikata, at least be nice to me. You were kind enough to show me the bathroom."

"THAT WASN'T KINDNESS! I ONLY SHOWED YOU THE WAY TO THE BATHROOM BECAUSE YOU WOULD GET LOST IF YOU WENT ON YOUR OWN! AND I WAS OUT OF CHARACTER!"

"Why can't you be nicer to me?"

"BECAUSE THAT MAKES ME OUT OF CHARACTER! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"Hijikata-San, you shouldn't blame the author for making you nicer to me. Even if you say you weren't being nice, you wouldn't want to betray a girl, would you?"

She gave me puppy eyes. I sighed in aggravation, and told her, "I don't give a crap if you're a boy or a girl, I'm not gentle to anyone!"

"Then you're boring!" She exclaimed, making a pout.

I clenched my teeth, and pointed at the door, shouting at Kyra again, "GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine," She replied in a mutter. She stood up, and walked out of my room.

I ruffled my hair, and said to myself, "What was I thinking? I was too out of character."

I got out of my futon, and put it away. I then walked out of my room, while still wearing my room wear kimono. I crossed my arms as I could hear yelling from Sougo's room. I stared at the doors, and heard Kyra yelling at Sougo, "GET THE FUCK UP! GET THE FUCK UP!" I also heard her bang on something (Like a pot or something).

I rolled my eyes, and walked away from the doors. I didn't want Kyra to get near me today.

_I'm not warming up to her. She's a freaking brat. Wait, how many times have I said that already? And why did I let Yamazaki go when I don't respect him that much? I was out of character again!_

Yamazaki ran towards me, and he said with a bow, "Thanks for letting me go, Vice-Chief."

I had an anger mark on my face, and told him, "I'm going to beat the crap out of you just for saying that."

He lifted himself up again, but he had a terrified look on his face. I was about to kick him in the groin, but I heard Kyra, still yelling at Sougo, "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMN ROOM! I ALREADY WOKE UP HIJIKATA-SAN!"

I turned around, and Sougo said, "This girl is really crazy."

"CALL ME CRAZY ALL YOU WANT, YOU ARE ALL BASTARDS! HAHAHAHA!"

I muttered under my breath while rubbing my nose, "Shut up, you fucking brat."

Kyra was getting on my nerves. She's annoying me.

_I should definitively stay away from her._

I continued to walk, but I was speed-walking this time. I walked until I went to the bathroom.

As I was near the sink, I turned the faucet, and cold water was splashing in the sink. I set both my hands together, and cup the water in my hands. Soon, I splashed the water in my face so that it could wake me up more.

But I felt my shoulder being tapped by someone's finger. I blinked my blue eyes, and turned off the water, and turned my back. There, Kyra was standing in front of me.

I shouted, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM?!"

She answered, "I can't find the ladies' bathroom. Just because you Shinsenploppy members don't have any females here, doesn't mean you can't have a ladies' bathroom! I have to pee!"

"It's 'Shinsengumi'! You know, you got it right yesterday, now you're messing up our names on purpose! And you shouldn't just come in here when you're a girl!"

"So does this mean you're going to show me where the ladies' bathroom is?"

"Hell no! That'll make me out of character again! Go ask Sougo!"

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Fine then. You're useless anyways."

"JUST GET OUT!"

Kyra finally went out of the men's bathroom. I sighed in aggravation once again, and muttered to myself, "I completely regret it."

I felt my forehead, and thought, _I swear that I won't be nice to Kyra! _

I went out of the bathroom, and headed back to my room. I closed the door behind me, and took out my Shinsengumi uniform. I then began to undress myself.

But little did I know, the door barely opened. I stopped, and turned around, only to see Kyra peeking at me.

"DON'T FUCKING PEEP AT ME, YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, making Kyra close the door. I growled to myself, and was already getting frustrated with this girl. Why was I gentle to her last night? I'll never fucking know (But the author does).

Moments later, I got dressed in my uniform. I put my hand in my pocket, and take out the pack of cigarettes. I took out one cigarette from the small box, and put the box back in my pocket. I took out my lighter, and lit up the top of the cigarette.

As I was putting my lighter back, I took out the cigarette from my mouth, and blew out a puff of smoke from my mouth. I was a little bit relaxed, but I knew that I would have a long day.

I walked out of my room, and saw Sougo already dressed in his uniform. But he gave me an evil smirk. I blinked, thinking, _He's going to try to kill me again._

Even though I know he's trying to kill me, I'm always off-guard, meaning I never know _where_ he might attack me.

As I was heading to the cafeteria, I could see Kondo crying his eyes out. Well, his eyes were pouring down rainfalls of tears.

I asked him, "Oi, what's your problem, Kondo-San?"

He exclaimed while closing his eyes tightly, "Kyra-Chan bit my fingers! I was just telling her where the trays were, but when I touched her shoulder, she bit them!"

I rolled my blue eyes again, and replied to the Chief, "I believe she knows where the trays are."

"Even if she does, she's such a brat!"

"Welcome to my world," I muttered under my breath. I entered the cafeteria, and saw the girl pushing other Shinsengumi members aside.

Kyra exclaimed to the members, "Back off! This spot is for Hijikata-San!"

I shook my head. _There's no way in hell I'm sitting next to her._

I grabbed a tray, and grabbed some food for breakfast, and took out my bottle of mayonnaise. Minutes later, I walked past by the table that Kyra was sitting in, and instead, sat in a different table, where it was nearly empty. There were three other Shinsengumi members at the table, but they were at one end. I, on the other hand, sat on the other side.

I poured some mayonnaise on my breakfast, and then began to eat. But not surprisingly, Kyra dashed towards me. She slammed her tray on the table, and exclaimed, "Why didn't you come to the spot I saved you?!"

"Because you're annoying the crap out of me," I answered, turning my head to see her.

She puffed her cheeks up, and exclaimed again, "I wanted you to sit next to me! Why're you avoiding me?!"

"I'm trying to stay away from you. But it looks like you won't stop annoying me. And by the way, do you need to slam your tray of food on the table?"

"Yes!" She said, grinning. "That way, people can know that I'm sitting right next to them!"

A sigh escaped from my lips as I pointed at the room wear kimono that she was wearing, "Kyra-San, the Shinsengumi members don't wear room wear kimonos in the cafeteria. And I know you're not a member, but you shouldn't wear those here."

Kyra replied, "Why not? It's not against the rules, is it?"

"No, but it's unappealing for anyone to wear those in the cafeteria. Besides, they have to work today."

"So I guess it's okay to wear this then, right?"

"When you're done, you better get dressed in your actual clothes," I ordered her in a low tone. I added, "Otherwise I'll call you a lazy female."

She pouted once more, but pulled her tray up, saying, "If you're going to be an arrogant bitch, then I'll leave."

_Finally._ I thought as she walked away from me. I rubbed my forehead as I continued to eat my breakfast.

But I heard her tray slam on the table again. I didn't even bother to look because I didn't care at all.

I heard one of the Shinsengumi members yell, "DON'T SLAM YOUR TRAY ON THE TABLE!"

I shook my head once more.

An hour later, the Shinsengumi members were heading towards the police cars. Kondo said to me, "Toshi, the case is at Otae-Chan's work."

"I knew that, Kondo-San," I replied, blowing a puff a smoke. "Yamazaki reported me that there were naked men there, and he also reported that the men wouldn't get out of 'Snack Smile'."

"I see. By the way, why does Yamazaki-San have a black eye?"

"Because I beat him up."

"Oh."

I had beaten Yamazaki up because he thanked me for letting him go. To be honest, I don't have much respect for him. Most of the time, I don't trust him, because he used to play badminton. But...he hasn't played badminton in a long time. Bah, it's not like I care anyway.

As the members were in different cars, I heard a voice. "Hijikata-San! Can I come with you?"

I turned around, and saw Kyra once again (She was finally wearing her clothes). Just how many times was she going to follow me in one day?

I scoffed, "You'll just get in the way."

"Come on, Hijikata-San! I want to see the crime!" She smiled at me, and closed her hands together.

I sighed, "Fine, you can come, but you're not sitting in the same car as me."

"Aww!" She complained.

I ignored her complaint and told her, "Go sit in the same car as Sougo."

She puffed her cheeks again, but went to the car that Sougo was sitting in. I went into the car I was going in. Kondo was going to drive, I was in the passenger seat, and Harada Unosuke was in the back seat along with another Shinsengumi member.

Harada asked me, "Vice-Chief, why did you let that girl come along?"

I answered as I took my cigarette out, "I just remembered that if she's alone for a big amount of time, then she'll go out of her mind. Her parents told me and Sougo that when Kyra arrived."

"Huh? Is she mental or something?"

"That's what Sougo said. Well, he said that she should go into a mental hospital."

I didn't want to talk about Kyra, but then again, she was going to get in the way when we were about to arrive at "Snack Smile". I just know that.

Soon, we were at the bar, called "Snack Smile". All the cars stopped driving, and most of the members got out, including Kyra. She smiled big, and exclaimed, "This bar looks well designed!"

Yamazaki told her, "Kyra-Chan, we're only here to arrest the naked men."

"Naked men?!" She exclaimed again, only she sounded interested. "I wanna see them! I wanna see them!"

Yamazaki chuckled awkwardly, "Uh, we're arresting them because it's illegal to be naked in public. This is serious, Kyra-Chan; you should know that."

"Whether it's serious or not, I'm going in!" I widened my eyes, and saw Kyra barging into the bar.

I shouted, "OI! KYRA! DON'T GET BARGE IN!"

I ran after her, and so did Kondo and Harada. When we entered the bar, we saw two bare naked men, exclaiming while laughing loudly, "HAHA! YOU SHINSENGUMI WILL NEVER TAKE US OUT OF HERE! WE'RE PROUD TO BE NAKED!"

I hit my hand on my head, and thought, _They're idiotic._

Kyra exclaimed yet again, "Finally, I get to see naked guys! Whenever I try to peek into Hijikata-San's room, he'll just yell at me!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKING PERVERT, AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU PEEK INTO MY ROOM WHENEVER I CHANGE!"

Obviously, she ignored me by saying, "So does that mean you two are nudists?"

One of the naked men shook his head, answering Kyra's question, "We're not nudists, but we love to feel the cool breeze on our bodies."

She giggled, "I should take my clothes off too!"

I gripped her shoulder, and ordered her in a harsh tone, "Don't you fucking dare."

Kyra was silent, but she didn't look scared at all. The rest of the Shinsengumi members came into the bar, and not surprisingly, Kondo was running towards Otae, the woman that he's been falling in love with for a very long time. But before Kondo got to hug her or whatever he was going to do, Otae punched him in the face.

Kondo fell to the floor with a punch mark on his face. Sougo pulled up his bazooka, and said, "Move...except for Hijikata. Stay there."

I swiftly turned around, and managed to dodge his "attack" by falling to the ground. There, Kyra dodged as well (So did the naked men), and the "attack" hit the wall, causing part of the wall to fall down.

I yelled, "SOUGO, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SHOOT YOUR DAMN BAZOOKA!"

Sougo replied as he lowered his weapon, "I told you to stay there. You didn't listen."

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL ME...AGAIN!"

Kyra landed her hand on my shoulder, and said to me, "Hijikata-San, I would've sacrificed myself for you."

I raised a brow up in confusion, but shouted yet again, "NO YOU WOULDN'T! YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE BY THAT BASTARD!"

She just gave me a straight look. Finally, two of the Shinsengumi members put handcuffs on the naked men. The naked men were almost covered in dust (From the explosion that Okita shot with his weapon), and they pouted.

Kyra said, "Wow, I'm glad I'm not covered in dust."

I shook my head as I replied, "Get in the damn car, and stay away from me. You're pissing me off even more."

She rolled her dark green eyes, but obeyed anyways.

I sighed, and thought, _This is just ridiculous._

The naked men got into one police car, and I got in a different one. But my question now was, why does Kyra keep following me when she's annoying the hell out of me?

* * *

**Kyra has no shame, does she? XD**

**Um, I don't have much to say, but hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Kudos

**Enjoy!**

**Blueberry761: You're welcome. :)**

**KyaChann: Haha. XD Oh yeah, that's right. I haven't seen the Mitsuba arc in so long, I nearly forgot about it. ^^" But it's almost true that he's not that nice. LOL I'm a perv as well. ;) Really? Nice!**

* * *

The Shinsengumi and I were able to get the naked men under arrest to indecent exposure. Surely, they'd be wearing clothes in jail, but they weren't going to be in jail for a long time.

We came back to the Headquarters, and as I was out of the police car, Kyra (Who was in another police car) was starting to get out of the car, but wrapped her arm around Yamazaki's neck, and gave him a "noogie" (At least, that's what everyone calls it). She exclaimed, "Yamazaki-San, I never got to sit in the same car as Hijikata-San!"

Yamazaki replied to the girl in a bit of pain, "Why're you blaming me?! I had nothing to do with that!"

"Because I need someone to blame!"

I rolled my eyes, and went into the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Kondo said as he landed his hand on my shoulder, "Well done, Toshi. You may have arrested those nudists, but..." He paused for a second just before he clenched his other fist, and made a sob expression. "...I DIDN'T GET TO KISS OTAE-CHAN!"

I replied, "Calm down, Kondo-San. I understand why she doesn't want you?"

"And what's that?" Kondo sobbed.

My answer was, "You're too old for her."

He balled his eyes out, exclaiming, "That's not true! I'm never too old for her!"

"I'm leaving you now."

"Waaahh!"

He ran away from me as I rolled my blue eyes again. I thought, _When is Kondo-San going to give up? Obviously, never, no matter how many times Otae rejects him._

I decided to walk into the hallways. I took my cigarette out of my mouth, and blew out yet another puff of smoke. I narrowed my eyes, and stopped, but didn't realize that I was near Kyra's room until I heard a mutter, "Kudos, kudos, kudos, kudos, kudos..."

I blinked, and was wondering why she was saying "Kudos" over and over again. So I opened the room door, and saw Kyra drawing a picture on a table. Wait, when did she get a table in this room?

I asked her, "Kyra-San, what're you doing?"

Even though I knew she was drawing, I asked her what she was doing anyways. Kyra answered as she stopped doing what she did so far, "I'm drawing a naked guy."

"Naked guy?" I muttered, raising a brow.

She gave me a smirk, and exclaimed at me, "Here! Take a look at it! I'm done with it anyway!"

I blinked my blue eyes once again. I replied, "That's weird of you to say it, but I guess I could look at it, that is, unless you drew the 'thing'..."

"Oh no, it doesn't show it."

I lifted the paper up, and widened my eyes in shock. It wasn't just a guy in the picture. It was fucking me! I was naked in the paper, but there was a leaf, covering my private area.

An anger mark appeared on my face. I growled at the girl, "Kyra-San, why the hell did you decide to draw me? And why do I still look angry in this picture?"

Kyra continued to smile, and exclaimed again, "Because you're so grouchy! And I also drew the leaf on your crotch was because you have a small wee-wee! Hahaha!"

"I'm gonna kill you..." While muttering under my breath, I took out my sword, and was about to swing my sword on the table, right near Kyra. As I lifted the sword just above my head, I swiftly lowered it down, causing my sword to cut the table in half. Kyra jumped back a foot, but she didn't look scared at all. Did she even have the emotion of fear? Because whenever I got angry with her or what, she never shows that emotion.

She knitted her brows, and said, "Wow, you really are grouchy. No wonder Okita-San wants to kill you."

"You can just shut up, you brat!" I exclaimed, see the table break in half, and falling to the floor.

Kyra said as she sighed, "Yep. Grouchy man."

"Where did you even get this table? And by the way, your underwear's showing."

"You know that room where you talked to my parents? That's the same table that was in the room. And I don't care if my underwear's showing, so hahaha!"

I sighed with irritation, and replied, "You idiot, the table was necessary! Now we got to buy another table!"

"Hijikata-San, this is my second day here, and you just won't admit that you want me by your side."

I dashed towards the girl, and gripped her light red kimono. I then pulled her close to my face. I muttered angrily at Kyra, "You listen here. I will never admit it because you're a pain in my ass. Even though you came here yesterday, you've been following me non-stop. Now, you draw a picture of me naked, say that I have a small wee-wee, and after I slice the table in half, you tell me that you took it from the other room. I may not know why you always go crazy, but you need to control yourself for once, even if you are about to go out of your mind."

She closed one of her dark green eyes, and exclaimed, "P.U.! You need a breath mint because your breath smells like a donkey had diarrhea!"

I clenched my teeth, and let go of her kimono. She landed her hand on top of her purple hair as I said, "Whatever. You won't understand anything, idiot."

"You can call me all the names you want because they won't hurt my feelings! Hahaha! Kudos!"

I slammed the door as she continued to laugh. I grunted, thinking, _Why doesn't she feel shame?! She should feel sorry for bringing that table in her room! How much does she want to piss me off?!_

I ruffled my hair in frustration as I heard Sougo's voice. "Hijikata-San, why did you just slice the table in half?"

My blue eyes opened, and I turned my head to see him. I answered, "Because I was so frustrated with Kyra, that I cut the table with my sword! But she told me that it was the table from the room, where we met her parents!"

"And you're overreacting about this because...?"

"I'm not overreacting! And it's because that table was really necessary! Now we have to buy another one, and it's not easy finding the same table as the one I just cut through!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sougo said as he shook his head. "I personally didn't care about the table. You really are overreacting. It's not like we use it anyways."

I rubbed my forehead. "We use it to put drinks down, you moron."

Sougo rolled his red eyes as he replied, "Oh well. I'm going to listen to music."

With that being said, he inserted his headphones in his ears. To this day, I still don't know how he can listen to music from his sword. Come on, a sword is not a phone!

But he turned his body, and walked away, with his hands in his pockets. I sighed once more as I muttered under my breath, "Is everyone about to be a pain in my ass?"

I decided to go out for a little bit, even though I already went out, but that was only because we had to arrest the guys who were disrupting Otae's bar by going naked. This was entirely different. I wanted some time alone.

I walked out of the Headquarters again, only I was alone at the time. I narrowed my eyes as I opened the car door, and then sliding in. When I got in completely, I closed the police car door, and set one of my hands on the steering wheel while my other hand was pulling the keys out of my pocket. After taking the keys out, I put the car key in the ignition, and turned it, so in seconds, the car turned on.

_Now to drive around the city._

I turned the wheel, and began to drive. I was now in the streets, and thankfully, the road wasn't so busy.

I sighed as I looked forward. But what I saw from my very own eyes was a familiar figure. I slowed down, and squinted my eyes to figure out who was the familiar figure. But just as I found out who it was...

"KATSURA!" I shouted. After I called out his name, I stomped my foot on the pedal, and the car that I was driving was now speeding up. Katsura swiftly turned his head, and saw me driving towards him.

He widened his eyes, but managed to run without yelling anything, except he laughed out loud. Somehow, he was able to run, without getting hit by the car. It made me wonder how fast he was wondering, but that wasn't the thing that was on my mind. On a countless amount of times, we never got to arrest him, even if we were very close to him.

I mumbled, "That bastard...I'll get him this time!"

But suddenly, a female voice came from the back seat. The voice squealed, "Are we going to arrest another nudist?!"

My eyes opened wide in shock, but I turned around, hoping that it wouldn't be someone annoying. And unfortunately, it was Kyra.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "KYRA!" I stomped on the breaks, and the tires screeched on the ground. The sound from it made my spine shiver, but it was only briefly. I turned my upper body around, and shouted at the girl again, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WOULD DRIVE ALONE?!"

She smiled with her brows raised up. Kyra answered as she closed her eyes, "I was sneaking up on you!"

"What a fucking shock! But how did you know which car I would be in?!"

"Simple. You would go to the first car that you see."

"Ugh," I mumbled again, hitting my face with my hand. My cigarette nearly fell out of my mouth, but I was able to catch it with my teeth.

I looked straight, but didn't see Katsura anymore. I said to Kyra without looking at her, "Great, now I lost him. Thanks a lot, Kyra."

She giggled, "You're welcome."

"I didn't meant it like that, you brat." I gave out an aggravated sigh. I drove again, only slower since I didn't see Katsura anymore. I turned both ways to see if he went into any alley ways, but I still didn't catch sight of him. I told Kyra while looking at her with a mirror, "Kyra-San, I was having my piece and quiet until I found out that you were in the back seat!"

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I wanted to be sneaky, like I said. But since you were looking for this guy named Katsura, I'll go look for him for you!"

When she said that, she opened the back door, and jumped out, leaving the door open.

My blue eyes widened again, but I exclaimed, "Oi!" I stopped the car almost immediately, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I then took my seat belt off, and went out of the car. I closed the car door, plus the one that Kyra left open before she decided to run off.

"Damn brat!" I growled at myself. "She shouldn't just run off just to look for Katsura Kotaro!"

I ran into the alley way that she just went in. I had to look for her before I was going to head back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I was not going to lose Kyra, despite her being a big brat.

I sighed irritably, and continued to run.

_Where the hell did she go?_

I stopped my feet for a moment, and heard Kyra's voice. She exclaimed at someone, "So you don't know where this Katsura guy is?"

Without the person answering her, she said, "I see. Well, thanks anyways!"

Seconds later, I saw Kyra running back. She had another smile on her face, but I gave her an angry expression. I said, "What're you smiling at? I nearly lost you!"

Her eyes widened. She gave me a big smile, and asked while clutching her hands together, "Hijikata-San, do you actually care about me?"

"That's not it! What I'm saying is that I can't afford to lose you! If I lost you, and we wouldn't find you by the end of the week, then your parents would've been pissed at us!"

"Hm, touche." She scratched her chin as she gave me a mischievous look. She then went back to the police car, saying, "I'm hungry. You should make me a grilled cheese sandwich when we get back to the Headquarters."

"I'm not making you food!" I exclaimed at the purple-haired girl.

She turned her head to look at me, and said with a smirk, "If you would, then I'd say 'Kudos'."

I raised a brow in major confusion, and thought, _She's not making any sense._

* * *

**So this chapter is basically about the word "Kudos". You see, a lot of people say that to others, and I'm guessing it's a compliment, but I never understood what that was supposed to mean. ^^" Oh well. XD**

**In case anyone was wondering, Kyra met Elizabeth. LOL And no, Hijikata is not gay (He doesn't even know why he saw the nude picture. XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. Bounce and you'll break the walls

**Poor Hijikata's being all grouchy because of Kyra. LOL Enjoy!**

**KyaChann: Don't worry, their love will grow eventually. Or at least, Kyra's love will grow. XD And from the look of it, you seem to get excited pretty easily. XD Not that it's a bad thing.**

* * *

A few hours have passed, and even though Kyra's been here since yesterday, she's been pissing me off non-stop. First, she barges into a bar just to see naked men, then she goes into the back seat of a police bar which I didn't know until she began to talk. And I found Katsura again, but I lost him because of that idiotic girl.

I sat on the outside porch, and whispered to myself as I blew out a puff of smoke, "At least I'm having some piece and quiet now."

Kyra was in her room, looking at her magazines, full of the male models. I was just glad she was off my back...for now.

Suddenly, a woman, and a little group of kids were heading towards here. I blinked my blue eyes, and asked Kondo as he was walking by, "Kondo-San, what're a group of kids doing here? Is this a field trip for them?"

"Actually, it is," Kondo answered with a smile. "Did nobody tell you about this?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'll take that as a no."

I turned my head, and saw the woman smiling as well. The kids stopped walking as the woman said, "You must be Hijikata Toshiro. We're on a field trip, so that's why we're here."

I raised a brow, and replied to the woman, "Hold on, when did the Shinsengumi agree to this?"

Kondo chuckled, "Toshi, she called me this morning, and asked me about this. I decided to agree, because I realized that children should learn about the Shinsengumi, plus the Headquarters."

A sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I? Alright, they can come in the Headquarters, but the children should not touch anything. Especially the swords. Do you kids understand?"

All the kids nodded their heads. I said, "Alright, then follow me and Kondo-San." I waved my hand, motioning the teacher and her students to come in. I'm sure hoping that the kids will do what I say, otherwise I'll force them to leave the Shinsengumi Headquarters, even if Kondo said he agreed to let them go on a field trip here.

But I thought, _Wait, Kyra may wonder why there're non-members here._

Kondo was giving the field trippers some explanation on how the Shinsengumi work, and how we arrest people. I was barely listening because of my thought on what would Kyra say if she found out that there was a "field trip" for the small group.

And as I was slowing my walk down, I saw Kyra's door open swiftly. She popped her head out, and asked while blinking in confusion, "Hijikata-San, what're these people doing here?"

I sighed, "Apparently, they're on a field trip. No, I didn't know this."

She continued to blink her dark green eyes, but the woman asked with a smile on her face, "And who is this?"

Kondo answered for me, "This is Kyra. She'll be staying here for the week, since her parents are on their honeymoon."

"Is that so? How old is she? Because she doesn't look much like a kid."

"She's 18. The reason why her parents wanted to stay here for the week was because they said that she goes crazy. And I mean really crazy."

The woman gave Kondo a cracked smile as she replied, "I see." She turned her head to Kyra again, and managed to ask her calmly, "Hello. How're you?"

Kyra pointed at herself, looking dumbstruck. She walked out of the room, but didn't say anything. She raised a brow at first, but seconds later, she smiled big, and exclaimed, "I'm well! So these kids are on a field trip! I bet that's fun!"

Most of the kids smiled back at her. Kyra continued to exclaim, "When I was little, I juggled five pickles, and after I was done juggling, I ate them in less than a minute without choking!"

"Wow! Amazing!" The children said excitedly.

I asked the girl as I put my hands in my pockets, "Kyra, are you trying to fool these children?"

"I'm not joking, grouchy man!" Kyra snapped slightly. I knitted my brows as she continued to say, "I really did do it! Some people couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it! Even my parents!"

I muttered, "Don't call me a grouchy man."

Obviously, Kyra ignored me. One of the children asked her, "Why is he a grouchy man?"

Kyra answered as she landed her hands on her hips, "He gets angry at me, and he doesn't want to admit that he's by my side!"

An anger mark came on my face. The child asked, "What do you mean being by your side? Is that meaning that you like him?"

My eyes widened in surprise. I did not expect a child to ask such a question to a crazy girl like Kyra. But I shouted, "I WON'T ADMIT IT BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE! DON'T SAY SUCH LIES, KYRA-SAN!"

Once again, she ignored me. She answered the kids question, "I like him, but just as a friend. Though, he's too ignorant to like me as a friend back."

I was about to yell again, but the woman suggested, "Toshiro-San, if you're going to shout at this girl, could you take it outside? Some of these children don't like loud noises."

Kyra waved her hand up and down, and said to the woman, "No need to. Would you kids like to see the room I'm staying in?"

The children cheered, which meant 'yes'. I didn't understand why they were this excited because it was just a room, nothing else. It's empty, also.

But since I didn't have anything to do anyways, I went into Kyra's room. There, I saw a small trampoline in the middle of the room. I widened my eyes in surprise, and had to ask her, "Kyra-San, where in the hell did you get this trampoline?"

She answered, scratching her head, "Strangely, it was behind the wall in the closet. At first, I thought it was just a thump, but then I realized that something was behind the wall, so I kicked the wall, and found this! Isn't that amazing?"

"It's not amazing when you damaged the wall!" I nearly shouted at the girl.

She shrugged, "I can fix it. Just by putting lots of tape on it."

I face-palmed myself as the children smiled with joy. One said, "Can we jump on it, teacher?"

The woman chuckled, "I don't see why not. You may jump on the trampoline as long as you are careful."

The kids dashed towards Kyra, and Kyra was just giving them smiles. I shook my head while thinking, _Why would anyone put a trampoline behind a wall? That doesn't even make sense._

I didn't even bother to think about the trampoline because this was just confusing me as hell.

Kyra said to the kids, "Now, make a straight line, and you each can jump!"

With that being said, each child jumped (Or bounced) on the trampoline, then jumped off of it. Another child did the same thing, then the next child, and soon, all the children jumped on it.

The girl smiled even bigger as she said to the kids, "Now it's my turn!"

When she said that, she set her feet on the top of the trampoline. She then lifted her arms up, and spread them out, like a line that was perfectly straight. She closed her eyes for a second just before opening them back up, and bouncing on the small trampoline. The more she bounced, the higher she was going.

"Woopee!" She squealed. I rolled my blue eyes as she was spreading her legs a bit wide. That made her underwear show again. I gave out a sigh as she squealed, "This is fun!"

The children smiled at her again, but Kyra accidentally hit her head on the ceiling. Fortunately for her, she didn't hit the light bulb.

"OUCH!" She yelled, holding the top of her head. The children, plus the woman, looked a bit shocked.

They said, "Ooh..." And the woman added, "That's got to hurt."

"You think?!" Kyra exclaimed. After a few seconds, she stopped bouncing. As she jumped off the trampoline, she was still holding her head in pain.

I smirked at her, and said to the crazy girl, "That's called Karma." Even though it probably wasn't Karma, I thought I had to say it because she's been driving me out of my mind.

She pouted, but exclaimed yet again, "Don't be such a jerk, Hijikata the grouchy dumb dumb!"

"Don't call me a grouchy dumb dumb!"

Kyra finally removed her hands from her head. The woman said to the children, "Well, it looks like our field trip is over. Let's go back to the school."

It felt quick all of a sudden. The kids waved at Kyra, and said, "Bye, Kyra!"

She waved at them back with a small smile. After that, the kids and the teacher went out of the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I sighed as I ruffled my black hair.

I then looked at Kyra, and said with a bit of anger in me, "Kyra-San, you were really clumsy there."

"Shut up!" She nearly shouted. "This trampoline is stupid!"

"You're the one who decided to use it."

"As I said, shut up!"

I gave out a chuckle as I told her, "You know, this is sort of payback for you annoying the hell out of me."

She puffed her cheeks, and said with a mad expression, "I'm going to get some dinner."

I gave myself a straight look, and didn't chuckle anymore. I ruffled my hair again, and thought, _She's probably going to forgive me in such a short time._

I decided to get some dinner as well. So I went out of the room, and headed for the cafeteria, just to eat.

The next morning, I was sleeping, but I heard a whisper calling my name.

"Hijikata-San...Hijikata-San..."

I grunted for a second just before opening my eyes. When I opened them completely, I saw Kyra holding a sword in her hands. It was above her head, but it looked like she was about to kill me.

As she was swinging it back down, I quickly rolled to the side. When I rolled, the sword hit the pillow that my head was resting on. I was nearly out of my blanket, but I jumped up, and shouted, "JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! IS THIS ABOUT YESTERDAY?!"

She shook her head. "No, I've forgiven you for that because you are my friend. I did this because Okita-San told me to kill you. I didn't want to, so that's why I called your name."

The door opened, and there stood Sougo. He told Kyra, "Kyra-San, don't try to warn him." He sighed as he added, "Guess I didn't need your help after all."

"But I wanted to wake him up, you self-centered bastard," Kyra replied without hesitating. I had figured that she was holding Sougo's sword because the sword she had didn't look like mine at all.

I thought, _Just four more days and then she'll go home._

I wanted the days to go by quicker because Kyra is annoying. But, part of me wants to get to know her better, as to why she goes crazy. Then again, she gets on my nerves so I don't even know why I want to get to know her better. And I'll probably never find out why she's crazy almost all day, every day.

I couldn't wait for her to get out of here.

I put away my futon as I said to the two, "Get out of my room, you idiots."

"Fine then," Kyra replied as she stuck her tongue out at me. The morons finally went out of my room. I sighed with irritation, and began to undress my room wear kimono. I looked out the small window, and noticed that it was barely sunny out. And since Kyra was in her usual clothes, could she have gotten up early?

While I was getting my uniform out, I heard the door open. I stopped for a second, and growled to myself, "Please don't tell me that's Kyra..."

I quickly turned my head and saw Kyra peeking at me. I clenched my teeth, and shouted, "STOP PEEPING, YOU PERVERT!"

She giggled, "You should just leave your underwear on, that way the fangirls can get bloody nose just from looking at your body."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kyra closed the door, and I sighed once again. I managed to get dressed in my Shinsengumi uniform without Kyra peeking into my room again.

After I got out of my room, I took out my cigarette, and began to smoke. But just then, Yamazaki came dashing towards me.

"Vice-Chief!"

I turned around so that I could see him. I asked, "What is it, Yamazaki?"

"We just got a request from a couple who's about to get married! And the man who's going to get married wants us to make sure that nobody intrudes the wedding!"

I blinked, and sighed, "When's the wedding?"

"Today, sir!" He straightened his hand, and set the side of it on his forehead.

I asked him while slightly knitting my brows, "Is that why you're panicking? Should I hit you in the face?"

"N-No, Vice-Chief! I was just surprised that it was today!"

"Okay, tell the rest of the members that we'll be heading to the ceremony very shortly. Is it at the place where couples get married?"

"Yes, Vice-Chief."

I waved my hand at him, and told him, "Alright, now leave before I kick your ass for panicking."

He nodded his head, and turned around, running off. Then, out of nowhere, I heard Kyra's voice right behind me.

"There's a wedding at the wedding palace? I don't remember what it's called."

I looked at Kyra, and answered, "That's what Yamazaki just told me. He said that the man, who's the groom, wanted the Shinsengumi to guard the wedding. Meaning that we have to make sure that no intruders get in the way."

I smoked my cigarette, and blew out a puff of smoke. Kyra seemed to smell it because I could hear her smelling the smoke. She made a disgusted look, and coughed in a crackly voice. She exclaimed, "Dear god, that smells awful!"

"Then don't go near it," I suggested.

She stepped to the side, and said while smirking, "This will be a kick-ass guarding job!"

I replied as I put the cigarette back in my mouth, "You mean this will be a tough job? Just because it sounds simple, doesn't mean it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can doubt all you like, but I'll make sure that no bastards crush your tough bones!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I don't know. Are my boobs the right size?" She touched her breasts with both her hands.

I exclaimed at the purple-haired girl, "I don't know what you mean by 'the right size', but that has nothing to do with the job the Shinsengumi and I are going to do!"

"Hm, maybe I'll check myself in the bathroom when we get there."

"Let's just go before you comment on your lady parts again."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. Kyra was walking beside me, and I knew that she would cause trouble at the wedding. Trouble such as interrupting, and pouring drinks on peoples heads.

Well, I couldn't predict the future so I had to wait until we were at the wedding ceremony.

* * *

**I guess you could say that the kids liked Kyra, probably because Kyra's so full of energy. XD**

**Wonder how Kyra will act at the wedding? Well, we'll find out soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :)**


	6. Weddings are not enjoyable

**Enjoy!**

**KyaChann: I see. ^^**

* * *

The Shinsengumi are I were getting ready to go to a wedding. Well, we aren't going there to enjoy it. We're going there because the groom wants us to make sure that no intruders disrupts the wedding. Sure, weddings are supposed to include a couple being happy and such, but out of all the weddings I've been to, they aren't that great. Mostly because there're drunks interrupting.

The members were getting into police cars. I did too, but Kyra jumped into the back seat of the car that I was getting in. I looked at her for a second, and sighed, "There's no point of trying to kick you out of this car."

"So does that mean I can stay in this one?" She asked.

I nodded my head as I answered, "I suppose, but don't distract me while I'm driving."

"Alrighty then, Hijikata-Chan!"

"Don't include the 'Chan'!" I exclaimed at the girl. Yamazaki, Sougo and Kondo also came in the car. Sougo was sitting beside Kyra while Yamazaki was sitting beside me.

I began to drive in the street, while other police cars were being driven behind me. The smoke was escaping my cigarette as I thought, _Kyra thinks it's simple to guard the wedding. Yeah, right. I've guarded a funeral before, and that was crazy as hell._

Kyra exclaimed behind me, "I'm going to start singing now!"

I replied without looking at her, "Please don't."

"Can you paint with all the colors on Hijikata~? Come run the Shinsengumi Headquarters very fast~! Come taste the awful cancer stick in his mouth~!"

I widened my eyes, and exclaimed, "What is that supposed to mean?! You're ripping off the song 'Colors of the Wind'!"

"No I'm not! That song is awesome, that's why I'm singing it!"

"I already told you not to sing, because then you'd be annoying me even more!"

"Hijikata is a grouchy man, barabababa~!"

"Now you're singing a freaking Christmas song, which you parodied!"

She giggled as she continued to sing songs annoyingly. Apparently, she was going to parody each song that she sang, including Christmas songs.

I wanted her to stop, but not surprisingly, she wouldn't want to until we got to the wedding ceremony. Yamazaki, Kondo and Okita didn't look like they minded her singing. Her voice for singing wasn't even that great, yet it wasn't that bad either.

Anger marks were appearing on my face. Kondo tried to calm me down by saying, "Toshi, Kyra's not a bad singer. You should get used to her singing."

I yelled, "SHE'S NOT THAT GOOD! AND WHY'RE YOU BY HER SIDE?! SHE'S ANNOYING!"

He shrugged, "I've gotten used to her annoyance, since it's obvious that she won't stop. You, on the other hand, have a short-temper."

Sougo said, "For once, I agree with Gorilla-San, Hijikata. Even though Kyra failed to kill you this morning."

Then, Kyra stopped singing. She exclaimed to Sougo, "I told you, I didn't want to kill him! He's important to the Shinsengumi, so why bother trying to kill him? You really are a bastard."

"Because I should be the Vice-Chief, you brat."

"Call me a brat all you want, but I'm never going to kill my friend, Hijikata Toshiro the grouch!"

When we were about to arrive at the ceremony, I finally turned my head to see Kyra. I shouted at her, "I'M NOT A GROUCH! I JUST HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!" I paused, and added, "Great, now I have agreed to Kondo!"

Kondo exclaimed, "What's so bad about that?! And Sougo, I'm not a gorilla! Would a gorilla talk like this?!"

"Oh, now you said it?" Kyra asked Kondo. With no answer from him, she just laughed.

I stopped the police car, and within a minute, the four of us got out. But Kyra somehow tripped, and fell to the ground, face first. She muffled, "OOF!"

I stared at the back of her head, and chuckled, "First you hit your head on the ceiling, now you hit your face on the ground? You really are clumsy."

"SHUT UP, DUMMY!" She shouted as she quickly lifted her head off the ground. Kyra pushed herself off the ground, and stood up straight, looking like nothing happened to her. She pouted, and walked in front of me. I chuckled some more and walked along.

_This is amusing. Her being all clumsy._

The other Shinsengumi members all entered the place, where the wedding ceremony was held at. I put my hands in my pockets, and muttered under my breath, "I hope Kyra doesn't do anything that causes trouble."

"Did you say something, Toshi?" Kondo asked.

I shook my head, replying to the Chief, "Nothing."

He didn't say anything else. The four of us entered the place as well, and I managed to see the bride. I looked at her, and told the others, "I'll be right back. I'm going to ask the bride her name."

"Why?" Kyra asked. "Are you trying to get her phone number?"

I rolled my eyes as I answered, "No, you brat. I don't know the bride or groom's name since Yamazaki didn't tell me."

I glared at Yamazaki. He looked panicked, and said, "I-I forgot to tell you!"

A sigh escaped my lips. "Anyways, I'm going to ask her."

Kondo nodded his head as I walked to the bride. The bride was wearing the outfit that brides were supposed to wear. Of course, it looks exactly like a kimono, only a little more fancy.

As I walked up to the bride, I asked her, "You must be the bride. May I ask what's the surname of you and your soon-to-be husband?"

She blinked her eyes, answering my question, "I guess the Shinsengumi member me and my husband called didn't tell you. Well, my name is Hanako, and my last name will soon be Takashiru. My soon-to-be husband's first name is Hiro."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

She smiled, and replied, "You're welcome."

I turned around, and noticed that the others were already in the room. Since I didn't know which room they were in (Usually, weddings have a ceremony, then a snack "bar" for mostly the kids.), I decided to go in the room that Yamazaki, Kondo, Okita and Kyra went in. When I stepped foot in the big room, I saw a clock, and found out that we came here early. I didn't know how early, so I walked up to Yamazaki, and asked, "Oi, Yamazaki. When's the wedding supposed to start?"

He blinked, and widened his eyes. "The groom told me that it'd be starting in an hour, but he also told me that the Shinsengumi must get here as soon as possible. And we're here!"

Yamazaki smiled, but I kicked him in the stomach. He let out a grunt just as he fell to the floor. I then kicked him on the side.

"You idiot!" I nearly shouted at the idiotic Shinsengumi member. "You should've just said that we needed some time!"

Kyra joined in the kicking. She kicked her foot on the other side of Yamazaki. She exclaimed along, "Yamazaki was stupid, uh-huh! He's an anpan weirdo!"

When I didn't reply to the short, purple-haired girl, I stopped kicking Yamazaki. I sighed while Kyra was still kicking him. Yamazaki didn't tell her to stop, but I said, "Alright, Kyra. That's enough."

With those words coming out of my mouth, she stopped kicking. But she still glared at him. Almost the same way as I glared at Yamazaki.

Kyra complained, "Now I'm gonna get bored until the wedding starts!"

"Calm down, Kyra-San," Sougo told her. "You can annoy Hijikata-San until this crap begins."

"Oi, don't call this crap," She replied, glaring at Sougo as well.

He smirked, and asked, "How about you be my pet while we wait?"

My eyes widened. So did Kyra's. Before Kyra could answer, I pulled my sword out, and pointed the tip of it in front of Sougo's face. But he kept his expression, only it was straight.

I scolded him, "If you do that to her, then I'll rip out your fucking organs."

He blinked his red eyes at me, but he shrugged, "Alright then. I won't do anything to the girl. But since when did you start caring for her?"

Sougo smiled a bit, but what he said made me pause. My cigarette nearly fell out of my mouth, but I was able to keep it steady.

I lowered my sword, replying to the sadistic bastard, "I don't. I just don't want you to make her your fucking pet."

"Whatever." Sougo walked to the area where there were snacks. I looked at Kyra, and she looked at me back.

She smirked, and said, "Oh-ho-ho! You actually care for me! You're so sweet, Hijikata-San!" Kyra giggled like a little kid.

I clenched my teeth, shouting at the girl, "I'M NOT SWEET!"

I scoffed, and walked over to the area where there was sake. I thought, _I'm going to get drunk off my ass. I don't care for Kyra. I'm only trying to watch her, so that she doesn't cause anymore chaos than she already has!_

I was in front of the sake bottle. I stared at the small cup, but thought again, _Fuck it. I'm just gonna drink the whole bottle._

My hand took the whole bottle of sake, and without a second to spare, I began to drink it. As soon as the top of the bottle touched my lips, I didn't set it down. I didn't even stop drinking, even if some of the sake was dripping down the corner of my lips. I realized that I was starting to gulp loudly, but I could care less.

A woman said, "Uh, sir...you're going to get drunk faster."

I ignored the woman, and tilted my head back, still drinking the sake. Jeez, how much sake was in here? The more I was drinking like this, the less oxygen I had before I needed to get that sake bottle off my lips, and gulp down the sake.

Just as I was out of breath, I finally pulled the bottle away from my lips. I gave out a big exhale as I thought to myself, _I feel so much better._

I opened my eyes half-way, and realized that my vision was double and blurry. My legs wobbled a bit. The woman who warned me was right. I did get drunk faster. Guess this sake was stronger than I thought. Part of me regretted drinking almost all that sake in that bottle, but I did it mostly because Kyra and Sougo said that I cared for the girl. The only thing I care about is her safety.

Even if Kyra was going to keep annoying me, I have to protect her. And this is just for her parents, not for the Shinsengumi.

After drinking that sake, I felt like I was going to faint. But that was only because I drank too much, which meant that I was completely drunk.

Without noticing it, I really did faint. I fell to the floor, but suddenly, time felt a little slow. I didn't know why it felt slow, but I was too drunk to figure that out.

A while later, I heard a voice calling me.

"Hijikata-San...wake up. Hijikata-San...wake up. Hijikata-San...wake up."

The voice kept saying those words, over and over again. I grunted, but managed to open my eyes slowly. My vision was clearing up, and I saw Kondo, Yamazaki and Kyra staring at me.

I saw each and every one of them. I asked them, "Ugh, was I drunk?" I knew that was a stupid question, but I didn't remember some of it just moments ago.

Kyra exclaimed, "What do you think? Of course you were! Man, you drank that bottle of sake like hell!"

Sougo agreed while nodding his head, "Yep."

"How long was I out?" I asked, setting my hand on top of my head. I was leaning on a wall but I was sitting down.

Kyra answered, "Around 40 minutes. That reminds me, you have some time before the wedding starts!"

Sougo, once again, agreed, "Yeah. Now get up before I kill you."

I mumbled some words that weren't really words. I managed to get up without any trouble.

I only had 20 more minutes before the ceremony was about to start, so I had to get prepared. But a man ran towards me as I was wiping my hands on my jacket.

He exclaimed, "Officer! That crazy girl just ate all our sushi!"

"Eh?" I said almost silently. I blinked, and saw Kyra again.

I sighed, and walked towards her. When I was in front of her, she didn't look nervous at all. I asked, "Kyra-San, did you eat all the sushi?"

She smiled at me, and exclaimed while closing her dark green eyes, "Yep! They were very tasty!"

I sighed once more, telling her, "Kyra, you do not take all the snacks, where it belongs to everybody, even the bride and groom."

"Hm, guess I didn't think through," She replied as she scratched her cheek.

I rolled my eyes just as the man pointed at Kyra, and exclaimed at me, "Officer! Arrest her!"

"I'm afraid I can't," I informed him.

"And why not?"

"Because her parents are on their honeymoon, and we have to look out for her while they're gone."

"That's stupid!"

Kyra looked at the man, and retorted, "You're stupid!"

Then man scoffed at her, but walked away.

I rubbed my nose as I thought, _Kyra better not interrupt the actual wedding._

* * *

**I may have given the bride and groom names, but I decided not to describe what they look like because they aren't important to the story, plus they will only appear in one more chapter. That's it.**

**And one other Gintama character will appear in the next chapter. ;) You can try to guess who.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! :)**


	7. Drunks should piss off!

**Ever wonder how weddings turn out? Well, enjoy!**

**KyaChann: You're right, that would be a perfect blackmail! XD**

* * *

I was drunk almost an hour ago, and I didn't realize, until now, that I was sleeping for over 40 minutes. Now, I had to get up, and get prepared to guard the wedding, that way it wouldn't be interrupted by idiots.

Kyra was spinning around in circles, because she didn't have anything else to do, aside eating snacks (Though she did eat all the sushi). She spun until she was wobbling around. Obviously, Kyra was dizzy. But seconds later, she shook her head fast, and stopped spinning.

Just then, the groom approached the girl. He asked her, "Miss, is the sushi all gone?"

She smiled, and answered, "Yep!"

"I see. That's okay."

He turned, and walked away. I blinked my blue eyes. I thought Kyra was going to tell him that she ate them all, but apparently, she didn't. Well, at least the groom didn't get mad at her as much as some people did. In fact, a few of the guests were scolding her. Not like Kyra minded it anyway.

When my back was turned, Kondo seemed to exclaim someone's name in cheer. But he exclaimed, "Otae-Chan! I'm so happy you came!"

I quickly turned my head, and saw Otae Shimura entering the room. Kind of wondering what she was doing here, her brother, Shinpachi, came in as well.

Kondo was jumping towards her, but Otae punched him in the face. As his face was punched, he fell to the ground on his stomach.

Otae gave her younger brother a smile, and said as she ignored Kondo, "Shinpachi, when the wedding's over, you can take home some snacks if you'd like."

He gave out a gentle chuckle, and replied to her, "That's what I had in mind."

The two walked forward. I asked them, "Oi, oi. What're you two doing here?"

Shinpachi answered with his hand behind his head, "Well, it was Otae's idea. She just seems to like weddings, so she came here, plus me. Actually, she made me come."

"Did she threatened you to come here?" I asked as I blew a puff of smoke.

Otae laughed, "No, Toshiro-San. I didn't threatened him. I just didn't want to go alone. And I didn't realize that you came as well."

"We're only here to guard. The bride and groom told us to."

"Really? At least idiots, such as drunks, won't ruin the perfect moment for the couple who're going to wed."

"That's true." I took my cigarette out, and had to find an ashtray since my cigarette was getting smaller and smaller. The more I smoked, the shorter the cigarette would get. So I walked to the nearest ashtray, and pushed the top of it on it. Then, the cigarette was completely out.

I was about to take out another cigarette when I heard Kyra say to Otae, "Who're you and who's that dork with the glasses?"

Shinpachi exclaimed, "I'm not a dork!"

Otae answered, "My name is Otae Shimura, and this is my brother, Shinpachi."

"Hm, tell me, why do you have that weapon behind your back?"

I looked at them, and saw Kyra pointing at the Naginata behind her back. There was a strap around her upper body, so the Naginata wasn't going anywhere.

Otae turned her head slightly, but said to Kyra with a smile, "Well, since a lot of people interrupt weddings and such, I've brought this because I'll kill them." There, her expression was dark. It was so dark, an aura was above her head.

When Kyra blinked, Shinpachi made a cracked smile, and told his sister, "Now, now, Otae. If you kill anybody, you're going to get arrested for murder."

"I know. I didn't say I'd literally kill them. I would just either punch them or cut them with this."

"So you're saying that you're trying to scare people?"

"Not necessarily."

I gave out a quiet sigh as Kyra crossed her arms, laughing, "Ha! You can't scare me, lady! And even if I were to interrupt the wedding, and have you try to 'kill' me, I wouldn't be scared of you!" Kyra laughed again.

Otae smiled with her eyes closed, but there was an anger mark on her cheek. She told her, "You need to watch what you're saying, young lady."

"Eh?" Kyra said with a mischievous smile. "What did I say? That you're a psycho?"

Otae clenched her teeth, and was trying to punch her, but Kyra dodged it, and quickly went behind her, taking the Naginata out of the strap. When the woman noticed what happened, she gasped almost silently.

She tried to reach it out to grab it back, but she was, how I say, a bit slow. Kyra said to Otae, "I'm guessing this is a Naginata. Nice! I've always wanted one of these!"

"That's mine, you mindless brat!" Otae exclaimed.

"Hm, I figured," Kyra chuckled a bit evilly. "It's not very good looking anyway. And you look like you're the same age as me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just by looking at you, you look 18. I'm 18 as well!"

"Well, yes, I am 18, but that's off topic! Give me back my Naginata or else I'll strangle your throat!"

Kyra widened her dark green eyes, but still wasn't scared. She chuckled again, "My, my, you really are cruel. Alright, here you go, lady." She tossed it, and Otae managed to catch it. Kyra added, "You may have a nice face on the outside, but on the inside, you're a monster."

Her brows knitted as her clenched her teeth again. "Why you little-" She was about to run towards Kyra, but Shinpachi grabbed her arm, trying to stop his elder sister.

He said, "Calm down, sis. She's just immature. She doesn't know you, so you shouldn't try to hurt a girl you don't know."

Otae managed to calm down. She sighed, replying, "You're right, Shinpachi. I don't know her. But I will warn her something." She turned to Kyra, and warned, "If you try to insult me or even try to steal my weapon again, then I will kick your fucking ass all the way up to the ceiling."

I stood all dumbstruck. I thought, _I'm not surprised that Otae would say something like that, but how is Kyra not scared of anything? I bet she doesn't have the emotion of fear either! Next to shameful!_

Kyra rolled her eyes, and replied before Otae and Shinpachi walked away from her, "Whatever."

As the two were walking towards the snacks, I sighed, walking up to the purple-haired girl. I told her, "Kyra-San, you need to be careful on what you say. You may not know her, but at least you didn't get 'killed' by her. I may agree with you on some parts..." I leaned over, and whispered in her ear so that Otae wouldn't hear me. I finished my sentence by saying, "...but she hates a lot of men, or that's what I think since she punches almost any guy who tries to touch her inappropriately."

She raised a brow up as I was moving my head back. Kyra replied, "Hm, interesting. I'm not going to try to keep stuff to myself, but I can understand that she's crazy." I thought Otae would hear her, but since she didn't come back, I'm guessing she didn't.

_The only thing I'm amazed about is Kyra not being scared of Shinpachi's sister. I mean, whenever Otae threatens someone or she punches them without warning, others get scared of her._

The wedding was going to start any minute, so I decided to hold my smoke until it was over.

"Kyra, we need to sit down. The wedding's about to start," I told her. She smiled, and nodded her head.

She nearly exclaimed, "Right!" With that being said, she turned around, and ran to a small pillow, where she could sit. But when she was sitting down, instead of putting her legs under her, she sat in a criss-cross. Blinking, I walked towards her again.

As I was beside her, I asked, "Why do you have your legs in a criss-cross?"

The girl looked up to me, and answered, "Because it's very uncomfortable to have my legs under my butt. Besides, it's fun sitting like this!" She giggled as I rolled my blue eyes. Without saying anything to her, I turned around, and followed the other Shinsengumi members.

We were together in a group, and Kondo told some of them, "You half, guard the outside. And the other half will guard the inside of the place. Everybody got that?"

"Yes, Chief!" Everyone exclaimed, raising their fists up in the air.

When half of the Shinsengumi members ran to the outside of the place, Kondo asked me, "Are you going to guard the outside or the inside?"

"The outside," I immediately answered. "Because I have to look out for Kyra in case she gets into trouble."

He blinked his small eyes at me, but replied in question as he gave out a small smile, "Toshi, do you care for her?"

An anger mark was on my cheek, but I didn't shout this time. Instead, I told him with a low tone, "I only care about her safety. I don't want anyone to hurt her, because otherwise, her parents would kill us. So I have to protect her from harm as much as I can."

"You sound like you do care for the girl."

"Will you knock it off?!" I almost shouted. I scoffed, "I'm going inside to guard!"

Kondo turned his back, walking out of the place. I didn't know who else was going to guard the entrance in the room where the wedding was, but I didn't care. I just had to guard the entrance, that's all.

For some damn reason, I feel like I do care for Kyra. Yeah, she does bug the shit out of me, and I still think she's a brat, but even if we've met two days ago, I've been caring more about her safety.

I gripped my hair, and thought, _No. I'm not warming up to her. That would make me out of character to warm up to a girl this fast._

Sighing, I went back to the room. I saw Harada standing next to the door, and he said to me, "Best of luck, I guess."

_Well, it isn't really luck. Just guarding, that's all. Wait, that didn't really make much sense._

I shook my head, and stood next to the doorway as well. Harada and I were on opposite sides of the doorway. He was on the left (At least, my left) and I was on the right. We were standing up straight, not slouching. I left my sword in the strap on my pants, but I saw Harada looking serious. Well, I was serious too, but it looked like he had concern on his expression.

As the wedding was starting, everyone was quiet. Even Kyra. She was in the third row on the right side, but I could see her perfectly. I was pretty much staring at the back of her head, but that was because I had to make sure that she wouldn't something stupid, like sing out loud. Man, it was annoying enough having her sing in the police car.

The bride and the groom were holding hands, and were walking straight forward, towards the "shrine". The Buddha gave them a smile as they continued to take steps slowly. I wasn't planning on getting married at all, because I'm more into work than marriage. Besides, couples tend to get divorced less than ten years after they've been married.

Just as the couple was at the front of the "shrine", the Buddha asked in front of the "audience", "Does anyone have any rejections?"

Then, a man raised his hand, and blabbered, "I do!" He burped and hiccuped as he was attempting to stand up. I did see him wobble a little bit when I was standing beside the door, but I didn't realize that he was drunk until now.

I blinked, but didn't say anything. The Buddha didn't say anything either. The drunk said, "Th-This wedding sucks! I thought t-that this was a bar!"

Kyra exclaimed at the man, "Sir, you clearly had too much to drink! You're going to end up fainting like Hijikata-San!" I had really hoped that she wouldn't say my name, but she did. Then again, what she said was right. The man did have too much to drink.

The drunk guy replied, "Eh? Wh-What was that, girly? You want me to faint? I can't, brat! You see, I-I've been irritated for the past nine weeks, and since then, I've been drinking every fucking day!"

I knitted my brows, and was about to get the guy, but Kyra stood up quickly, and dashed towards the drunk. Of course, he was on the other side of the rows of small pillows, but Kyra managed to kick the guy in the face. She kicked him so high, he was flying out of the room.

She shouted, "IF YOU THINK MARRIAGES SUCK, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?!"

The man hit his side on the wall outside of the room, and I found out that either fainted or went out of consciousness. Either way, Kyra dealt with that guy by kicking the crap out of him.

Kyra wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, she made a pout as she headed back to her seat. She sat down, and said, "You may continue, Buddha."

"Thank you," The Buddha replied with a smile. He started the actual ceremony, and I didn't pay much attention because I was thinking so much.

_Guess Kyra doesn't want to interrupt the wedding after all._

Minutes later, the couple was wed. They were now married. They kissed as the people got up from the pillow. Kyra stretched her arms up high, and said to herself, "That was fun to watch."

Kyra walked up to me as I said with a brow raised up, "I'm surprise you didn't decide to interrupt the whole thing."

"Hijikata-San," She began to speak. "I like weddings. And I like seeing couples be happy."

My mouth was barely hanging open, but I was pretty surprised. I walked away from the door, and told her, "If you want to bring some snacks, go ahead. We're about to leave."

"Really? YAY!" She exclaimed, jumping in the air. She dashed, and I waited until she was out of the room again. For the truth, I couldn't believe I even said that to her. As I was hearing people yell at her, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, but it was my fault for letting her get some snacks for herself.

She came out, with a bowl full of snacks. Candy bars, pretzels, marshmallows, etc. Almost anything sweet.

Kyra exclaimed again, "Okay, I'm ready!"

I gave her a nod, and walked, where she followed me.

_She may still be a brat, but I didn't expect her to kick that drunk guy out._

Of course, I'm still not warming up to her.

Then, Kyra said out of the blue, "Oh, by the way, Hijikata-San, your phone was ringing while you fainted. I answered your phone for you, and it was my parents. I talked to them, and they said that I have to stay with the Shinsengumi for an extra day."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

She waved her hand up and down at me. "Calm down, it's just an extra day. It's not like I'll be there forever."

I ruffled my hair as I clenched my teeth slightly. Kyra asked, "Want a snack?"

I said, "No!"

* * *

**Well, guess Kyra will be at the Shinsengumi Headquarters for an extra day. Oh wait, that's already been said! LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Silver perms should get arrested

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, after the wedding that ended well, I was at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, sitting next to Kondo. We weren't really talking to each other, but I was smoking my cigarette, and he was looking straight, outside. We were sitting on the porch. Kondo and I had our legs crossed, but his arms were crossed as well.

Kondo asked after a long period of silence, "Toshi, why isn't Kyra-San bothering you again?"

I glared at the Chief, and said back, "You think I want that brat to annoy me?"

"No, it's just that she's always bothering you. I mean, sure she sort of bothers me and the other Shinsengumi members as well, but she's told me that she really likes to hang out with you."

"When in the hell did she tell you that?" I asked him as I blew out a thick puff of smoke.

Kondo made a cracked smile, replying, "Last night, soon after you went to bed."

An anger mark went on my cheek. I told Kondo, "Then tell her that I hate having her around me."

"Wow, Toshi. You are harsh towards the poor girl."

"DON'T CALL HER A POOR GIRL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT SHE ANNOYS ME?!"

Before Kondo got to say anything, a crash came through the ceiling inside the Headquarters. The two of us turned our heads around, blinking our eyes in confusion. As we were silent, the smoke was clearing up, but we heard the most familiar voices ever.

"Oi, oi! I told you not to jump on the roof so many times!"

Another voice exclaimed, "You're the one who wanted to get on the roof, uh-huh!"

When the smoke cleared up, we stared at the figures all dumbstruck.

It was the idiots from the Yorozuya!

Gintoki scratched his silver head, and when he saw us, he asked, "Oi, what're you idiots looking at?"

I shouted, "WHAT'RE YOU FUCKERS DOING HERE?! YOU MADE A HOLE ON THE CEILING!"

Kagura, the Yato teenager, exclaimed while pointing at the main Yorozuya member, "It was his idea to go on this shallow ceiling, uh-huh."

"You brat, it wasn't just my idea!" Gintoki exclaimed back. "You're the one who wanted to sneak up, and steal food from the Shinsengumi!"

I rubbed my forehead, and thought, What's the point now?

How would they even steal food from our fridge when they were clearly on the ceiling? These idiots have no idea what they're in for, even though we've arrested them before.

Kyra dashed onto the porch, and exclaimed, "What was that noise?! I'll kick their asses when I find out who made that noise!"

"Kyra," I began to speak. "It's those idiots behind us. They apparently broke the ceiling." I pointed at the three morons.

The girl stared at them, but Shinpachi's eyes widened. He said, "You're that girl I saw at the wedding yesterday!"

Kyra blinked her dark green eyes, but didn't look surprised. She replied to the teenage boy, "Oh yeah! You're dork glasses!" Kyra smiled, but Shinpachi gave her an angry look.

He shouted, "DON'T CALL ME DORK GLASSES! YOU ALREADY PISSED OFF MY SISTER, OTAE!"

"Yeah, that's true. She's a total bitch, to be honest."

"THAT'S NOT HONESTY! THAT RUDE BEHAVIOR!"

I rubbed my forehead again, and said to them, "Shut up, you two. You're giving me a headache. And Yorozuya, just for you three destroying part of the ceiling, we're arresting you. And you're lucky that this isn't part of the law, otherwise we would've brought you three to jail."

Gintoki asked with a silver brow raised up, "Then why're you arresting us?"

"Because we're going to make you sit there until the end of the day."

Kyra smirked at the three as she said, "Hijikata-San's right. Even though he is grouchy, you deserve to be handcuffed! Muahaha!"

Kagura now asked, "Who's this crazy girl?"

Suddenly, Sougo walked on the porch as well. When he took one quick look at the China girl, they immediately glared at each other. She's his enemy, and Gintoki the sugar addict, is my enemy.

Without warning, Kyra dashed towards the three. Gintoki and Shinpachi widened their eyes, but Kagura dashed towards Sougo, gripping her purple umbrella. Before Gintoki and Shinpachi did anything, Kyra jumped a few inches off the ground, and kicked both her feet into their groins. The two boys opened their eyes and mouths' wide, and they were holding their groins as they knelled to the floor.

Sougo and Kagura, on the other hand, were kicking and punching, but obviously, they were both dodging each other's attacks.

Kagura shouted at the Sadist, "WHY DON'T YOU STOP DODGING?!"

"Because I refuse to give up to a freaking Yato like you," Sougo replied in a nonchalant tone.

Sougo quickly ran behind Kagura, and when she widened her eyes, Sougo handcuffed her from behind (Her hands were still in front of her).

Kyra ran towards me, and reached down my pocket. I exclaimed, "Hey, don't just take things from my pocket!"

"It's just handcuffs, grouchy!" She said with a straight look. Doesn't this girl ever have shame? I guess not.

As soon as she took our the pair of handcuffs from my left pocket, she ran towards the boys, but only handcuffed Shinpachi. She handcuffed him, but it looked like he was still in pain. Now, it made me wonder how hard she kicked them in the groin. Well, that wasn't the problem now.

Kagura gave Sougo an evil glare. The glare was so dark, lightning was striking between their eyes. I had a feeling that they were thinking, 'I will kill this bastard'. But it wasn't like I cared.

Kyra pulled their arms, making them stand up, even though they were still in pain. She made them walk to the middle of the floor. She exclaimed to them, "Sit there, and stay there!"

Sougo pulled on the Yato's arm as well, but the girl made a pout. She sat on the floor, along with the men.

Kyra, who was now in front of the three idiots, said while her arms were crossed, "So you asked for my name? Well, my name is Kyra, and I'm going to stay in the Headquarters until Sunday. I came here this last Sunday, because my parents are currently on their honeymoon. And since I'm really crazy, I have to stay with the Shinsengumi until they return."

The red-headed Yato asked Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, what day is it?"

"Can't you remember, Kagura-Chan?" He said. "It's Wednesday. I even bought a calender yesterday!"

"I rarely check calenders, uh-huh!"

I rolled my eyes as Kyra kicked Gintoki in the stomach. He shouted with a high tone, "JEEZ, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kyra answered while still crossing her arms, "You destroyed part of the ceiling. Hijikata-San is totally not happy about that."

Sougo said, "You think? The Demon Vice-Chief should ban them from ever coming here."

I waved my hand up and down, and told him, "No, no, that won't work. They should just fix the ceiling, and if they did a good job, then they can go." I turned to the Yorozuya, and said to the morons, "Now, listen to me, Yorozuya. I do hate you, but you're the one who crashed here, and made a hole in the ceiling. So you will fix it, whether you like it or not."

Gintoki replied to me, "Who said we wouldn't like it? We've fixed houses before."

Shinpachi said, "But Gin-San, most of the time, whenever we do fix part of a house, we goof off, and act like we're five."

"Shinpachi, we may goof off, but we manage to get it fixed. We'll fix the ceiling, even if we still hate the Shinsengumi bastards."

"Oi, oi. Don't you know who you're around?" I asked with my brows knitted. I've scolded them lots of times, but I'm just hoping that they don't fuck up the ceiling even more, otherwise I will kill them.

Kondo walked up to them, but said, "Now, I'm only taking these handcuff's off so that you can fix the ceiling. And don't stop working until you've completed."

The silver-haired samurai replied to Kondo, "We get what you're saying, smelly gorilla."

"DON'T CALL ME A GORILLA!"

"You smell like a gorilla, though."

Kagura made a disgusted expression, and agreed with him, "Gin-Chan's right. Did you bathe in mud or something?"

Kondo was weeping, not surprisingly. But he was able to take off the handcuff's from the three. The three of them then stood up, and ran to get some tools. Minutes later, they were changed into constructive working outfits.

Kagura exclaimed, "We'll get this done before dark, uh-huh!"

Sougo muttered, "Just don't piss yourself when you make a mistake."

"OH, PISS OFF, SADIST!"

He ignored the girl, and the Yorozuya almost immediately went to work. I stood up off the porch, and sighed, "I'm going to the cafeteria."

"Why?" Sougo asked. "It's not even dinner time."

"I know that, idiot. I just want to be alone for now."

He rolled his red eyes, but didn't say anything else. I walked away from the idiots, and headed straight for the cafeteria, even if no one was in there. I put my hands in my pockets as my lips were not letting go of my cigarette.

As I was near the cafeteria, I pushed one of the doors, and went in. The cafeteria was empty, but the tables were set down. I ruffled my hair as I thought, Those assholes better fix that hole, otherwise I will kill them without hesitation.

I sat down at the nearest table, and took out my cigarette, blowing out another puff of smoke. I narrowed my blue eyes, and could only stare at the gray table. I tapped my finger on the table as I could only wonder about the ceiling. If the Yorozuya wouldn't do a good job fixing it, then whenever it would rain, rain would just be coming into the room. With no doubt, there would be a freaking puddle in the middle of the room.

Even though our ceiling was important, why was I only thinking of the ceiling, and not other things such as getting Kyra out of my way for the rest of her parents' honeymoon? Maybe it was because I didn't want to think about Kyra for now. After all, she's not the one who broke the ceiling, thank god. Although she is annoying and crazy, I don't believe she would do anything like that. How exactly did the Yorozuya get up there anyway?

Well, there's one thing that I found out. Kyra was kicking their asses (Just the boys, actually) for me. If she didn't do that, then I would've had an aura above my head, and I would've kicked their asses myself.

At least it was quiet in the cafeteria. That is, until Kondo came in.

He sat next to me, and said, "The Yorozuya are fixing the ceiling kind of quickly, surprisingly."

I replied as I rolled my eyes once again, "Well, they are the 'Odd Jobs', so they probably don't have any choice. I have a feeling that they're thinking we're giving them money for that. I'm not going to pay them. I didn't request something before they fucked it up."

Kondo laughed, "That's true."

"Seriously, if that silver-perm asks for money, I'll literally kick his ass out of the Headquarters."

He didn't laugh again, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. "By the way, Toshi, Kyra is watching them, and she's making sure that they fix the hole, and not get any breaks whatsoever."

"Really?" I questioned. "I didn't expect her to do such a thing. I thought she would do another crazy thing. I don't know what, but is she kicking their asses again?"

"No. But she will if they aren't working. Like I said, she's making sure that they're working until they've fixed the hole completely."

I didn't reply back to the Chief. I narrowed my eyes once again, and said quietly to myself, "What's Kyra gotten herself into?"

There, I chuckled quietly. Kondo raised a brow, but I gave out a laugh, leaning my head back. My laugh suddenly got a little louder, but what do I care?

Kondo asked me, "Are you okay, Toshi?"

Eventually, I stopped my laughter. I answered without looking at him, "Yeah. I just found it funny."

I thought, Maybe she's not that useless after all.

I'm not finding Kyra that useless, but she's still an annoying brat.

Three hours later, Kyra came into the cafeteria, and told me, "Hijikata-San, the Yorozuya freaks are done."

"I'll go check, and see if they really fixed it." I stood up, and went back to the place where the Yorozuya were. I looked at the ceiling, and it looked good as new.

I chuckled, "Heh, you idiots may have fixed it, but I'm not paying you, if that's what you're about to ask."

Gintoki shouted while pointing at me, "WHAT?! AFTER WHAT WE DID, WORKING OUR ASSES OFF?!"

"Shut up, I didn't even give you a request. It was an order."

"Order, my ass. Let's get the hell out of here."

Kagura exclaimed, "Yep! This place stinks of gorillas!"

Kondo then shouted, "IT DOESN'T STINK OF GORILLAS! THIS IS CLEAN WITH FEBREZE!"

The Yorozuya ignored him, and left the Headquarters. I sighed, ruffling my black hair, "What a bunch of assholes."

Kyra tapped my arm, and asked, "Am I a brat now?" She smirked at me, but I smirked back.

I replied, "Actually, you're still a brat. But I'm surprised that you were watching them."

"I may be a brat, but I was watching them just so that the ceiling could get fixed. I did it for you, Hijikata-San."

"Hm, by the way, Kyra-San, Kondo told me earlier that you like hanging out with me. Is that true?"

"Yep! Because you're funny!"

I raised a brow, but gave her a bit of a glare. "I'm not funny, and you know that."

"So? Even if you aren't trying to be funny, you make me laugh!"

"Will you shut up? You know what, go bother someone else."

She said with a pout, "Fine."

With that, she walked away from me. I sighed.

With the cigarette still in my mouth, I wanted her parents to come back so that she would stop bugging me.

* * *

**Just so you know, this will be the only chapter that the Yorozuya will be in. :P**

**So, um, sorry for rushing this chapter a bit. ^^" But I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 anyways! :)**


	9. Kidnaps won't scare you

**Wow, more people are reading this? I feel pretty happy! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly the next day, and rubbed one of them as I was giving out a yawn. I lifted myself up, with part of my blanket off of me. I blinked my blue eyes, and thought, _Hm, I expected Kyra to wake me up, but apparently, she didn't. I guess that's good, but why does it seem a bit strange?_

Shrugging my shoulders, I got out of my futon, and put it away. I then took my Shinsengumi uniform out, and changed from my room-wear kimono, to my uniform. I swiftly turned my head, thinking that Kyra was peeking into my room, watching me change again. But she wasn't there. I blinked again, but was able to get into my uniform.

_Maybe she decided to be a good girl._

As I thought that, I chuckled, muttering to myself, "No, she's too crazy."

I put my hands in my pockets, and went out of my room. I closed the door behind me as I began to walk into the hall. You know, usually, Kyra would be running around, yelling at people. But I didn't hear her voice or anything.

I raised a brow as I said to no one in particular, "This does sound crazy, but it's strange that Kyra's not yelling in the hallway, following me as usual."

There, I decided to check into her room. Perhaps she was still asleep. I thought again, _Oh, what the hell? I'll see if she's still sleeping._

Shrugging my shoulders once more, I opened the door to the room that she was sleeping in. When I opened the sliding door completely, I didn't see Kyra in her futon. Her futon was still in the middle of the room, but she wasn't in the room, anywhere. I blinked a dozen times, thinking why she didn't put her futon away. But I saw a piece of paper on the futon, and quickly walked to the futon.

_What happened to her?_

I bend over, and grab the piece of paper. I had a bit of concern about me because Kyra suddenly disappeared from her freaking room!

I read the paper, and it said, _"Shinsengumi, we took the girl, who you were apparently babysitting. You see, we kidnapped her, and the reason we did that was to prove to you that not even the Shinsengumi could watch out for a kid! HAHAHA! Try to find your precious victim. We don't want any money from you, but we're going to keep her here until you try to 'save' her, or at least until she finds her way out. We're actually 'testing' her to see if she can fight or even kill us. Good luck trying to find the brat. From, the Zoroki crew."_

After reading the letter, I froze. The letter slipped out of my hand, and I didn't even bother trying to catch it from falling back onto the futon. My blue eyes were widened in shock.

_You're kidding me, right?_

I grabbed the letter again, but ran out of Kyra's room, trying to find Kondo and the others.

As soon as I found the Chief, I shouted, "KONDO-SAN! KYRA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

He widened his eyes as I handed him the letter. I continued to shout, "SOME CREW CALLED THE ZOROKI TOOK HER AWAY FROM THE SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS!"

Sougo was standing behind Kondo, and asked me with a raised brow, "Why're you panicking? You're not like this, Hijikata-San."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! IF HER PARENTS COME HERE AND KYRA'S NOT HERE, THEY'LL KILL US!"

Kondo widened his eyes again, but said, "You're right, Toshi! This is serious!" He gripped the paper, continuing to say, "Her parents will scold us if we don't find Kyra-San!"

Sougo said, "Oh boy, Hijikata-San's going out of character again."

I clenched my teeth, exclaiming to the Sadist, "I don't care if I'm out of character anymore! Kyra-San may be very annoying to me, but we need to find her, and kill those Zoroki bastards!"

"So it seems that you care about her."

"NO! I like her as a friend, but I have no care for her!" The minute I had said it, I covered my mouth. Did I really exclaim out loud that I like Kyra as a friend? What the hell was wrong with me?!

The bastard replied, "Eh? That doesn't really make any sense."

My face turned red from slight embarrassment. I exclaimed, "Let's just go find her!"

"But how do you know where the Zoroki crew is?" Kondo asked, furrowing his brows. "That ship can be anywhere, and there's more than one crew in Edo, Toshi."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I replied, "I don't know. But I don't want Kyra's parents to worry when they come back. What excuse would give them if they were to find out?"

Sougo idiotically answered, "Hijikata-San killed her."

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!"

I scoffed at the bastard as I walked passed Kondo. I told him, "We shall not stop until we find her. We're going to find her now."

**-Kyra's POV-**

My head was covered in some sort of bag. I was obviously kidnapped by a group of idiot. And since I'm crazy, I wasn't scared one bit! So hahaha to them!

I was walking, but my body was wrapped in rope. The rope was gripped by two guys. I could tell they were guys because they were talking. And boy, they didn't know when to shut up about kidnapping me! They can talk about anything else, just not about me!

When I heard them push a door, one man exclaimed, "Sir, we captured the girl!"

"Excellent," The other man replied. "Are you sure that's the girl that the Shinsengumi were looking after?"

"Yes, Sir. We were inside the Headquarters, so we are sure."

"Good."

Just as I rolled my eyes, I was forced to sit down. My legs were up, but not so close to my chest. I yelled through the bag, "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE JACKASS THAT KIDNAPPED ME?!"

Suddenly, the bag was off of my head. My eyes blinked and I noticed that my purple-hair was messy. Curse the bag for messing my beautiful hair up! Ugh, whatever. My hair was not part of the problem.

I saw an ugly man on a chair, and it looked like he was in some sort of freaking throne. The guy had a Mohawk, and had a nose piercing. There was a woman beside the chair, and she actually looked prettier than the man. Why do girls look prettier than guys? I'll probably never know, but who cares?

I asked, "Who're you, Mr. Ugly?"

An anger mark was on his cheek, but I had no shame saying that. He answered with an angry smile, "My name is actually Kumo. I'm the leader of this crew called the Zoroki. You see, child, we kidnapped you because we wanted to see if either you were going to try to figure a way out on your own, or let the Shinsengumi try to rescue you."

I raised a brow, but began to laugh loudly. I laughed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I can get out of here easily! And if I can't do that, then Hijikata-San will definitively save me!"

He blinked his dead-fished eyes. He muttered to the woman, "Why doesn't this child look scared?"

The woman replied with a chuckle, "Kumo, I once told you that not all females are gentle. In fact, anyone in general can get crazy. So it should be obvious to you that she's really not scared. Even your glare won't scare the girl."

I smiled a bit, and asked her, "What's your name, miss?"

"Oh, so you decide to be nice to her, but not to me?!" Kumo exclaimed, clenching his fist.

I rolled my dark green eyes once more as the woman was walking towards me. She had dark orange hair that was straight, down to the middle of her back, and had red lipstick on her lips. Her eyes were dark brown.

She gave me a smile as she answered, "My name is Suri. May I ask for your name?"

"Of course! It's Kyra!"

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you!"

Kumo clenched his teeth, and yelled at Suri, "SURI! DON'T JUST TALK TO HER! BEAT HER!"

She turned her head to see the weirdo, and replied, "Kumo-Sama, don't talk to me like that. Just because she's all tied up, doesn't mean I have to beat her. And even if she were untied, I wouldn't want to beat up the girl. I don't even understand why we even kidnapped her, even if you already explained it to me."

Kumo rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Sometimes I regret even bringing you to my crew."

Suri rolled her brown eyes at him, and said to me, "Kumo-Sama can be an ass most of the times."

"HEY!"

She ignored him by kneeling one leg down, and untying the ropes. I widened my eyes in surprise as my arms were free from the ropes. I stood up quickly, moving my hands around. I then shook her hand, saying, "Thank you, Suri!"

"Anytime, Kyra-San," She replied with a small chuckle.

I landed my hands on my hip, and sighed loudly to the ugly leader, "So you're seeing if I can get out of this? Well, for a crew like you, everyone, except Suri, is a confusing person!"

Kumo replied with another anger mark on his face, "Well, seems that you really aren't scared." He stood up, walking towards me. He pulled out a sword from his strap, and I bet he was thinking that I was scared. Well, I'm not, so ha! He continued with a smirk on his face, "Are you scared now, child?"

I shook my head, exclaiming to the man, "Nope! A sword and an evil smirk doesn't make me flinch! I bet you're stupid! Muahaha!"

"How dare you!" Kumo nearly yelled in front of me. "Now I'm gonna kick your precious little ass!"

With that being said, he ran towards me. I blinked, but still wasn't scared of this freak. As soon as he was close to me, I ran to the side, and kicked him in the hip, as hard as I could. His small eyes widened as he gave out a grunt. Soon, he fell to the floor.

The other members of the Zoroki crew gave me shocked expressions. Was I embarrassed? No! In fact, I blew my knuckles as I was walking away from the ugly leader.

But I heard the weak tone from him. "G-Get her!"

I barely heard his words, but two other guys grabbed my arms, unexpectedly.

I blinked a few times, looking at the weirdos. Kumo was standing up, but was holding his hip in pain. "Damn! How the hell does this kid kick so hard?!"

I said, "Stop being an ass and I'll tell you by kicking you again."

"GET HER IN THE JAIL CELL!"

The men nodded their heads, and pulled my arms, forcing me to walk with them.

I thought loudly in my head, _Jail cell?! REALLY?! I wonder what those are like! Not that I would enjoy, but I wish Hijikata-San would save me now!_

Sighing almost silently, I was taken to the jail cell. It was a bit dirty. Did all jail cells have to be dirty? I don't know, I've never been in one until now.

One of the men opened the door, and the other pushed me in. I tripped, but I didn't fall. I swiftly turned my head, and they closed the jail cell door. I made a pout, and exclaimed at them, "You'll regret this!" I huffed, and sat on the floor quickly, with my legs up. My arms landed on my knees.

_Hijikata-San the grouchy man, come save me! I'm the damsel in distress! Wait, I'm not in distress...screw it. I'm a damsel getting pissed off!_

If my parents came back before I was back at the Headquarters, then I would blame this all on Hijikata and the rest of those Shinsenpoopy members!

* * *

**Kyra's been kidnapped...this isn't good. Looks like Hijikata and the Shinsengumi will have to find her. :P By the way, Hijikata was OOC in this chapter, I will admit, but I'm not ashamed of writing it like that. XD**

**And also, I did not try to make Suri look like Fumiko from the Renhou arc in Gintama (If you've seen that arc, then you may understand what I'm talking about). Plus, I will write Kyra's POV in the next few chapters just so that you can "see" what she's doing at the Zoroki ship. But I will also write in Hijikata's POV.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**


	10. Yell out nudity!

**Now that Kyra's been kidnapped, how will she get out of the Zoroki crew ship? Enjoy!**

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE YOU FUCKERS!" I shouted as loud as I could, even though I couldn't see anyone in the hall.

Yep, I was still stuck in this jail cell. So far, it was very boring in here. If Hijikata was with me, then I would talk about my complaints to him. But unfortunately, the only person I could complain to was myself.

It sucked ass.

I muttered under my breath, "That Kumo bastard better let me out of this jail or I'll kick him in the hip again. Wait a minute...how the fuck would I do that if he's not in here?!"

Sighing in grief, I made a pout as I rested my chin on my knees. I knitted my brows, thinking, _Wish I was with Hijijata-San right now._

But just then, I saw a person walking towards the jail cell that I was in. I saw the color orange, so I gave the person a smile as I found out who it was.

"Suri-Chan!" I exclaimed as I quickly stood up from the floor, grabbing the bars.

As soon as she was more than a foot in front of the cell, I asked, "Are you letting me out?"

She furrowed her brows, and answered, "I really wish I could, but Kumo-Sama told me to come here, and give you this." She took out some blue cloth. Actually, when I stared at it, it didn't look much like cloth, yet it was still blue.

I raised a brow up, and asked Suri, "What the hell is this?"

Suri sighed, "Kumo-Sama wants you to wear this. Just take it, and you'll find out what it is."

I blinked my dark green eyes, but reached out a hand from the cell, and took the fabric from her hands. Then, I viewed it completely in front of me, and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Is this some sort of bikini?" I asked her.

She shook her head, replying to my question, "Not really. The bottom is like a pair of Indian clothes, only they're blue, and they're made of fabric." I stared at the bottom part, then the top.

I asked once again, "Then what's the top part?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I'll show you, but first, you have to take your clothes off."

My eyes blinked again, but I shrugged, taking my clothes off. First was my red, short skirted kimono. Actually, I was done. That is, until Suri sighed, "He wants you to take off your bra as well."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "That Kumo bastard's a pervert. It's not the same as me being perverted to Hjikata-San, because Hijikata-San's young! Kumo, on the other hand, is old!"

Suri laughed, "I agree with you there, Kyra-San. He's taken some women before, and those women were scared. You're actually the first woman to not be scared of him. Isn't it funny?"

"You could say that. But I'm crazy, so that makes perfect sense."

Suri chuckled once again. I sighed as I unhooked my bra from behind. I didn't care if Suri saw me half-naked because we were both girls. I took my bra off, and set it on the floor, along with my kimono. I then took the bottom part of the "outfit", and put it on. Both the front and the back were rectangular shaped, so it wasn't like a skirt at all.

I also saw metal hooks on each side (On the front) of the bottom part of the "outfit". I asked, "Suri-Chan, why're there hooks on this weird fabric?"

She sighed once again, and explained, "The top part of the fabric has 'chains' at each end. Here, I'm coming in." She took out a key, and opened the cell gate. Then, she entered the cell I was currently in. She picked up the top part, and told me, "Face your back to me."

I turned, and my back was facing her. The fabric first touched the back of my neck, but it was going over my shoulders the second it did that.

Suri showed me the chains on the ends of the top part of the "outfit", and told me, "Now clip those on the hooks."

I did what she told me to do. The fabric was now over my breasts, and I clipped the chains on the hooks. I sort of adjusted the top part, and said, "Huh, this doesn't look bad."

"You aren't embarrassed?" Suri asked as she was about to go out the jail cell.

I shook my head. "Suri-Chan, I don't get embarrassed easily, so no, I'm not embarrassed by wearing this. In fact, I won't be embarrassed when the ugly men see me like this!"

"I see," She chuckled as she held my wrist softly. "Come on, Kumo-Sama wants you in the dining room."

"Huh? Are we eating dinner? What time is it?"

She told me, "He told me that it was past six."

"WHAT?! Was I in here this long? But come to think of it, it did feel like a long time. My butt was hurting from sitting down anyway!"

I laughed out loud as I scratched my short, purple hair. I was glad Kumo didn't order her to tell me that I had to take my stockings off, because I would not want to take them off.

I followed Suri, and thought, _Just how long is Hijikata-San going to sit on his ass before he decides to rescue me? Or is it that he doesn't care about me? Well, if that's true, then screw him!_

Not long later, we arrived in the dining room. There was a long table, filled with plates of food. I widened my eyes, seeing how delicious they looked. My mouth was beginning to drool, but Kumo told me, "Sit down."

I sat down. He sat on the other end of the long table, and surprisingly, I was able to hear him.

As I was getting some food from the plate, I bit a piece of roasted chicken. It was delicious, as I expected.

Kumo asked as I continued to fill my plate with food, "Aren't you going to say something about the outfit that you have to wear until you find your way out?"

I answered without hesitation, "Piss off, you creep. You're losing. And by losing, I mean that I'm not embarrassed to wear this. So if you thought that I would be uncomfortable showing a lot of my skin in a ship, then you're wrong."

He widened his eyes in shock. He replied, "But child, you do know that the top part of your 'outfit' only covers part of your breasts, so shouldn't you be at least a bit embarrassed?"

"Stop being a creep, and let me eat some of this food. And don't call me 'child'. The only people who can say that to me is Hijikata-San and my parents!"

I began to take a few bites from various foods. Foods such as chicken, beef, vegetables, etc. He clenched his teeth as he told one of the members of the Zoroki crew, "Come here!"

The man obeyed, and walked towards him. As he was beside him, Kumo whispered in his ear. And since I was a bit far away from them, I couldn't understand what he was saying to the man. But it wasn't like I gave a damn.

As soon as Kumo was done whispering to the man, the man was now walking toward me. I raised a brow, and when he was beside me, I asked, "Do you guys have any strawberry shortcakes around here?"

Before the man could answer my question, he pushed the plate of food off the table. My plate broke as it hit the ground hard. Food was all over the place, and I opened my eyes widely.

I swiftly turned my head to the man who just pushed my plate off the table, and to the floor. I glared at him, and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

I stood up, and wrapped my hands on his neck. Then, I gripped his neck. His eyes were so wide, it was obvious that he was in shock, but this was payback for ruining my dinner.

He weakly said, "G-Get o-ff..."

I was about to choke him into unconsciousness, but Suri held my arm, telling me, "Please let go of him, Kyra-San."

I replied, "Tch." I let the man go, and he coughed loudly, non-stop.

I stared at Kumo, and exclaimed, "Why did this asshole push my plate to the ground?!"

Kumo replied with an angry expression, "Because you were being a big brat."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what every calls me. I'm used to it."

He slapped his forehead, and exclaimed to Suri, "Get her back in her cell! And make sure she leaves the fabric on!"

She gave him a brief nod, and made me follow her again. I said as we were in the hallway to the cells, "Well, that sucked! I was enjoying dinner, but first, Kumo-Freako starts out as a creep, then he ruins my dinner, and makes me go back to the fucking cell! Seriously, what fetish does he have?!"

Suri chuckled, "I'm afraid I don't know, Kyra-San." She furrowed her brows at me as I was in front of my cell once again. "I never wanted to join this crew. The only reason I joined was because I didn't have a home. My parents kicked me out of their house when I clearly didn't know where to live."

"Say, how old are you?"

"20."

"Hm..." I paused, and was thinking of something. But then, I asked, "How about you escape with me when I get out of here?"

She widened her brown eyes, and stared into my dark green eyes. She answered with a smile, "That'd be great, but..." Her smile was smaller. "Where would I live?"

"You can live with the Shinsengoopy members!"

Suri laughed. "I'm guessing you're joking around with their name. But anyway, I actually don't want to live with them. Kyra-San...do you think...I can live with you?"

I smiled big. "Sure, if my parents let me! You see, my parents are on their honeymoon, and they won't be back until Sunday. I actually live with my parents, and the reason why the Shinsengumi members are 'taking care of me' is because I go crazy."

Suri laughed once again, and replied, "I understand the reason why the Shinsengumi are taking care of you, but do you believe that your parents won't mind me staying with them?"

"I'll ask them about it when I go home on Sunday."

She gave me a smile, and let be back into the cell. She told me, "Now get some rest. We'll try to get out of here tomorrow."

"Yep! That's my plan!" I exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

She walked away from the cell as I stared at my normal clothes. I thought, _Hijikata-San, I take back on what I thought earlier. I want you to rescue me._

**-Hijikata's POV-**

It was getting dark, and we still haven't found Kyra!

I gripped my hair as I cursed under my breath, "Dammit! Where could she be?!"

Kondo landed his hand on my shoulder as he told me, "Toshi, we looked through every alley way, and every peer. We can't find her. We should call it a night, then we can continue searching for her the next morning."

A sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I replied to the Chief, "You're right, Kondo-San. We can continue tomorrow morning. But we must continue searching bright and early, because tomorrow is Friday, and we have to find her before Sunday!"

He gave me a nod as he patted my shoulder. I thought angrily, _I'm not letting any bastards take her hostage, and then harm her! But then again, she's always crazy so what harm can she be in?_

I shook my head, and went back to the Headquarters, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

**Okay, so we're showing hints that Kyra actually has feelings for Hijikata. ;) Even though Hijikata doesn't like her attitude, Kyra likes being around him. And don't worry, she'll be rescued (Or find her way out of the Zoroki ship) in the next chapter.**

**It seems that Kyra made a new friend. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! :)**


	11. Escaping is easy

**How will Kyra get out of the Zoroki ship? Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Kyra's POV-**

First, I was kidnapped by the Zoroki crew, then I was pretty much forced to wear this thin fabric that only covered my "below parts" and my breasts. But it wasn't like I was embarrassed, because it felt comfortable to wear! Hell, it actually looked cool!

The next day had come. Or should I say, the next night. I was still stuck in this jail cell, and I was never so sure when Suri was going to get me out! But I would never blame her, because she recently became friends with me. Hold on, I believe we became friends last night, since she's willing to escape with me when I get out of this hellhole.

But as I gave out a yawn, I saw Suri running towards the cell.

I blinked my dark green eyes, and asked, "Am I finally getting out?"

She nodded as she answered, "I'm getting you out of here right now. And then, we'll escape from this ship together."

"Suri-Chan, are you friends with me?"

She widened her brown eyes, but chuckled, "Of course I am, Kyra-San. In fact, you're the first friend I've ever had. The men in this ship were nothing but complete idiots."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "Believe me, I've met some idiots as well."

Suri laughed once more as she put the key in the keyhole. Seconds later, she was finally able to open the cell door. As the door was completely open, I quickly grabbed my kimono, and bra, and walked out of the door. There, Suri closed the cell door, and quietly said, "Shall we leave now?"

I nodded my head fast. "What kind of question is that? Yes, we should leave! Let's go!" I pointed in front as Suri gave out yet another laugh. She nodded her head at me, and gave me a sweet smile. To be honest, she was the first actual friend I ever had. But maybe that was because I would always go crazy, and scare kids away (From when I was a kid).

I gave her a nod once again, and then held her hand, running away from the cell. My sandals were already on my feet, so I didn't worry about that.

When I was nearly running too fast, Suri exclaimed, "K-Kyra-San! Please slow down!"

"I want to, but we need to get out of here before those Zoroopo bastards come get us!" I exclaimed back, informing her.

She replied, "Looks like you're messing up their name on purpose."

"Of course! It's funny!" I laughed out loud.

The two of us were out of the hall to the jail cells, but now, we had to figure out a way to get out of this ship without having those members come and attack us. Though, I'm not afraid to fight, despite not having any weapon on me.

I let go of Suri's hand briefly, and adjusted the fabric that was over my breasts. I then gave a sharp nod to myself, and held my new friends' hand again. But before I could run again, she pulled me towards her.

I nearly exclaimed, "What's the matter, Suri-Chan?"

She landed her finger on top of her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I blinked in confusion, but she pointed at a few Zoroki members. I widened my eyes, but smirked a bit.

I turned my head to see her, and told Suri, "Don't worry, Suri-Chan. I'm not afraid of them, and I'm pretty sure I can kick their asses in a few seconds."

Suri stared at me for a second, but then closed her eyes, giving out a sigh, "If you insist, but we must get out of here before either of us gets hurt."

"I know, I know." I turned my head once more, and smirked again as I squeezed Suri's hand, thinking, _3, 2, 1..._

Widening my eyes, I began to run really fast, pulling Suri along. She gasped, but I ignored it. Somehow, I felt wind blowing my hair backwards. Maybe the "front door" in the ship was opened. I smiled more as I heard some of the Zoroki members yell at me, "HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I tilted my head slightly, but was not going to stop. I yelled out as well, "MOVE IT, BITCHES! ME AND SURI ARE LEAVING THIS HELLHOLE!"

I saw Kumo a little far beside us, but I gave him a glare right before Suri and I were out of the ship. I stomped on the wooden board as I heard the members continue to yell.

My friend asked me, "Kyra-San, what if they come after us?!"

I answered without looking at her, "Then I'll kick their asses!"

After a few moments without saying anything, we ran into the bushes, and looked to see if any of the Zoroki members were trying to find us. And since we were pretty far away from them, I could barely see the ship.

But Suri broke the silence by saying, "It looks like they're not going to try to find us."

I shook my head. "I guess not. Well, at least I can head back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters safely!"

The orange-haired woman gave me a small smile as she replied, "True. We should go. I'm glad to get out of the Zoroki ship."

"Yep! Those assholes won't make your life miserable again! At least, I don't think you were miserable in the first place. Man, time went by fast. And by that, I mean that I'm going home in a day and a half. I will admit, when I go home, I'll miss Hijikata-San."

"Why? Do you like him?" Suri asked with a tease.

I wasn't embarrassed by her question, so I answered, "Just as a friend."

Then, we were walking out of the bushes, and were finally going back to the Headquarters. I wasn't holding Suri's hand anymore, but I was still holding my clothes. Boy, was Hijkata going to be happy when I got back. Wait, no, he wouldn't be happy. He would just be in shock.

**-Hijikata's POV-**

I gave out a sigh as I was still wondering where the Zoroki crew was. They kidnapped Kyra, and the Shinsengumi and I haven't seen her since yesterday! I was getting really frustrated.

I was sitting on the porch, smoking my cigarette, as usual. My legs were crossed, and so were my arms. Kondo walked towards me, and told me, "Toshi, we can't find Kyra-San anywhere. We've been searching for her since yesterday, and we still couldn't find her!"

A sigh escaped my lips again as I replied to the Chief, "I know that we still haven't found her, but she must be found before her parents get back. Kondo-San, you know that time goes by so fast, you don't even know it's been the next day. Her parents will scold us forever if we don't find that brat by Sunday."

Kondo sat next to me, only he didn't cross his legs. He said, "I don't know what to say or even think anymore. Sure, she's been getting on almost everyone's nerves, but we tried to protect her for a reason."

"I know that reason already, Kondo-San. You don't have to tell me."

When Kondo was about to speak, we heard loud noises coming from the front gate of the Shinsengumi Headquarter. The voice was shouting out, "LET ME IN, YOU BITCHES! IT'S ME! KYRA THE CRAZY GIRL!"

As the voice called out the name, my blue eyes widened in shock. Could it really be her? I stood up quickly, and ran towards the front gate. Kondo ran behind me, so he was basically following me.

I ran until I was at the gate. The voice shouted again, "DID YOU ASSHOLES NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID OPEN THE DAMN GATE!"

I rolled my eyes as I finally opened it. Then, I saw Kyra. She gave me a mad look on her face, and there was another girl beside her. When I saw her, I sighed in relief, and was glad that she was alright.

But when I looked at the outfit that she was wearing, I asked her, "Kyra-San, what the hell are you wearing?"

She looked down at the weird looking outfit that was only covering her "private parts". Kyra answered, "The leader of the Zoroki bastards made me wear this. But I'm not embarrassed to wear it! In fact, it's quite comfortable!"

Just by seeing a lot of her skin, my face was starting to turn red. How could she not be embarrassed by wearing such fabric?!

I turned my head to the side, and told her, "Go change into your normal clothes!"

"Fine, fine," She said. "But I'm keeping this fabric because I actually quite like it."

With that being said, she and the girl walked in the Headquarters. But I landed my hand on the girl's shoulder, and when she turned around to see me, I asked her, "Who're you?"

She answered, "My name is Suri. I was part of the Zoroki crew, but I wanted to leave so bad, I decided to go with Kyra-San."

I narrowed my eyes at her, and told her, "Don't let Kyra-San break anything. And you do know that you're not going to live with the Shinsengumi members."

The girl named Suri narrowed her eyes as well, replying, "I figured. I'll see if I can be with Kyra-San and her parents."

"Good luck with that," I muttered sarcastically. She knitted her brows, but followed Kyra as the two were pretty much going to Kyra's room.

I landed my hand on my forehead, and thought, _At least the brat's back. Now we don't have to worry about her parents coming._

The next night, the Shinsengumi, plus me, Kondo and Sougo, were in the huge room, having a party for Kyra's return, and a little bit for her leaving the next day. We did it tonight because Kyra said it was too late last night, plus the party was her idea. I didn't want to throw a party at first, but I had second thoughts, and figured that I would be able to drink some same anyways. All the Shinsengumi members were wearing casual men's-wear kimonos.

Kyra was in her normal clothes again, but she said that she would keep the fabric. I still didn't understand why she wasn't embarrassed by wearing something that reveals a lot of her skin, but I guess I'll never know.

As some of the Shinsengumi members were drinking sake, I saw Kyra grabbing the bottle of sake, and she exclaimed to Yamazaki, "Yamazaki-San, I want some sake!"

Yamazaki informed the girl, "But Kyra-San, you'll just hog off all of it."

"Like I give a crap!" She snapped at the man, making him flinch. Kyra lifted the bottle up, and landed the top of the bottle on her lips. There, she was drinking it. Even though she was old enough to drink alcohol, I don't think that she's ever drank sake before.

When the purple-haired girl stopped drinking for a moment, she smirked at the bottle, and muttered to herself, "This shit's good." She was drinking it again. I only had a small cup of sake, because I didn't want to get too drunk, like some of the members.

Sougo asked with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Don't you want to get drunk like Kyra-San?"

"Why would I?" I asked, caring less.

He laughed, "Because I can tell you want to kiss her."

"Don't be stupid," I retorted.

Kondo was reaching out for the sake bottle, while exclaiming to Kyra, "Give me the sake! It's not just for you!"

She yelled, "Beat it, Gorilla-Pooper!"

"It's not Gorilla-Pooper!"

"You smell like one, too!" I rolled my eyes once more, and could already tell that Kyra was not only ignoring Kondo, but she was also looking drunk since her cheeks were beginning to turn red.

As I was finished with my second cup of sake, I decided to stop drinking it for now. But I may drink another cup later.

I was only watching the party, instead of joining it. Probably because I wasn't into parties much, but then again, I've been to a few parties, including the time where a member joined the Shinsengumi, but that was a long time ago.

Soon, almost all the members were either drunk or tired. But the ones who were tired went home. As for the rest who were drunk, they were snoring kind of loudly. I didn't know why, but I was lying down on the floor, with my hands behind my head. I stared at the ceiling as I could hear groaning. I didn't have to look to see who it was. It was obviously Kyra. Her friend, Suri was sleeping in Kyra's room. Kondo was actually nice enough to hand Suri a futon, just so that she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor itself.

Kyra sort of crawled towards me. She muttered as she made a weird looking smile, "H-Hijikata-San..."

My eyes closed as she was getting closer to me. She hiccuped a few times, but soon, her hiccups were gone. But she was still drunk.

Her hands landed on my chest. She muttered again, "Hijikata-San...I'm drunk, aren't I?" I continued to close my eyes, and without an answer, she said, "I wish you would be the one saving me from those motherfuckers. And since you couldn't find me...well, I would hate you, but I don't."

She wasn't getting off of my chest. Instead, she landed her chest on mine. When I smelled her breath, it smelled exactly like sake. She continued to say, "Oh well, I managed to get myself, and Suri, out of that hellhole. I'd rather be here in this dump than to get stuck with creeps. Yep, they were the ones who made me wear that outfit..."

I finally opened my eyes, only it was half-way. I thought, _I suppose she's going to tell the whole truth, if that's possible._

I stayed silent. Kyra said a little more quietly, "...but I still like the outfit. That isn't what I w-want to say, Hijikata-San...I...I never wanted to admitted it to anybody, but I'll tell you a little secret."

The girl leaned over, and whispered in my ear, "My secret is...I love you, Hijikata-San."

The second she said that, I widened my eyes in shock. I thought, _She loves me? What is she talking about?_

She whispered again, "That was the reason why I would always follow you, and why I would insult you. I...I refused to admit it to anyone, even the Shinsengumi morons. But you're the only member that I care deeply about."

As soon as she said that, she landed her lips on mine. She was kissing me. I widened my eyes once again.

I thought again, _Wait a minute..._

I was now having thoughts of what Kyra was saying to me while she was in the Headquarters.

_"Don't think I won't try to talk to you later."_

_"Will it be okay if I peek into the bathroom you'll be going in?"_

_"Why didn't you come to the spot I saved you?!"_

_"Because you're funny!"_

Thinking about it now, I've realized that she really does care for me. But she never wanted to admit that she liked me, more than a friend. Well, I can't return her feelings because I don't love her (Since she's a brat), but at least I'll have some piece and quiet when she goes home with her parents, and that other girl.

I'm not exactly warming up to her, but I'll definitively tease her about liking me tomorrow.

* * *

**Kyra has done it. She confessed her feelings to Hijikata while she was drunk! XD Of course, she'll forget she even did that the next day, unless Hijikata tells her.**

**The next chapter will be the last. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! :)**


	12. I won't admit anything!

**This will be the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**MangaFanReader: Because I wanted to write this until Kyra went home. :P So yeah.**

* * *

Morning came, and today, Kyra was finally going home. Her parents called my cell phone not too long ago, and they told me that they were coming back at about noon.

I got dressed in my usual uniform. As I was walking past the room Kyra was sleeping in, I first saw her new friend, Suri. When she walked out of the room, she stared at me with her brown eyes. She asked, "Toshiro-San, why did you have to be rude to me last night?"

I answered while putting a cigarette in my mouth, "Because I'm not that nice to anyone."

"You really are a jerk. And by the way, if you keep smoking, you're going to get lung cancer."

"You don't know that."

She rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Whatever." After her quiet comment, she walked past me. I shook my head as I could see Kyra coming out of the room as well.

When Kyra saw me, she smirked, and asked me idiotically, "Are you going to miss me when I leave this place, Hijikata-San?"

"I won't, because you're still a brat," I replied. I had remembered her saying, or confessing, to me that she loves me. She was drunk, so I didn't think that she would remember the time where she got drunk.

I smirked back at the girl, and said, "Oh, Kyra-San. Last night, you were pretty drunk."

"I was, wasn't I? Well, that sake was still good, though I probably won't drink it again for a while!" She laughed while landing her hand on the back of her head.

My smirk was still on my face. I told her, "Well, while you were drunk, you were talking about last night and stuff. But there was one comment, that you said, that shocked me."

Kyra raised a brow, asking me in confusion, "And what's that?"

I chuckled with a tease, "You told me that you love me."

The second I said that, Kyra widened her eyes in shock. Her cheeks were starting to flush, and she stammered, "I-I did not say that!"

I chuckled again, and told the girl, "Kyra-San, you did say that. You confessed that you love me, and I finally understand why you've been following me most of the week. Here's a lesson for you; when people get drunk, they tell the truth, even if they don't want to say it."

Her cheeks flushed more as I continued on, "Don't deny it, Kyra-San. You love me. But I'm afraid that I can't love you back because you've been annoying to me for the past week."

She tilted her head down, and muttered, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

As she admitted it, I replied, "Deal."

I turned around, and began to walk as I put my hands in my pockets. I smirked once more as I thought, _She's humiliated. That's what she gets for annoying me all week._

A few hours later, Kyra was sitting on the front porch, next to her new friend, Suri. Kyra kicked her legs up as Suri asked her, "Kyra-San, when are your parents supposed to be back in Edo?"

Kyra answered, "Kondo-Gorilla told me they were supposed to be back at noon. But I have a feeling they're going to be a bit late."

I was inside the room, listening to their conversation. And since the doors were closed, the girls didn't see me, so Kyra didn't know that I was listening to them. Suri replied, "That's understandable. It's not that easy getting to some place on time. After all, there could be a traffic jam."

"Kondo-Gorilla also told me that they were taking a train, then a taxi. So I suppose you're right. Traffic jams suck."

Suri chuckled, "Yeah."

I thought, _Her parents should be here any minute._

Figuring out what was taking her parents so long, I heard some dashing towards me. I blinked my blue eyes, and swiftly turned my head to see who it was. Not surprisingly, it was Sougo.

I widened my eyes as I managed to dodge his attack. His sword stabbed through the paper on the door, and I could hear yelling from outside. Sougo sighed, "My attack wasn't silent again."

He pulled his sword out, and then kicked the door that he just stabbed through. Then, the door fell to the floor outside. Suri yelled as Kyra held onto Suri.

I yelled at the bastard, "YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE NOT EMBARRASSED BY STABBING THE DOOR, THEN KICKING IT! YOU'RE FIXING THE DAMN DOOR!"

Sougo ignored me, and waved briefly at the girls. "Yo."

Kyra exclaimed with an anger mark on her cheek, "Don't 'yo' us! You almost killed us!"

He replied with a straight look on his face, "I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to kill Hijikata-San."

"Well, you can just crap your pants!"

I blinked, thinking, _I expected her to say something like 'then kill him'. Well, it turns out that she really does love me._

I smirked at Kyra, and when she saw me smirking at her, her face almost immediately turned red. She turned her head, and stood up, exclaiming to her friend, "Come on, Suri! Let's go somewhere else in this dump!"

"Okay," Suri replied.

They were both walking on the floor, and I laughed quietly, "Kyra will never admit it to anyone else."

"Did you say something?" Sougo asked.

I shook my head, and he just left. I continued to laugh, and thought once more, _Kyra, Kyra, Kyra. She must hate me now, but I don't care._

Soon, her parents finally arrived. I saw the gate open, and Kyra was hugging her parents. She exclaimed, "Mom! Dad! I'm so happy you're back!"

I walked to her parents as her mother asked, "Did you have a good time at the Shinsengumi Headquarters?"

Kyra answered, "I did, but most of the members were complete idiots."

"Are you saying that just because you're crazy?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed as if she was proud.

I rolled my eyes as I was beside her parents. I said, "I'm glad you came back. Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

Kyra's father replied to me, "We did. We were in the baths', and they felt so amazing, I didn't even want to go out!" He laughed.

I said, "That's nice. Anyways, Kyra-San has been a brat. She was following me a lot."

"Maybe she just likes you," Her mother informed me.

Kyra quickly looked at her mother, and exclaimed, "I only like him as a friend! Nothing else!"

"I never said that, Kyra."

There, she was silent. She turned red once more as her mother chuckled, "Who's this young lady?"

She looked at her friend, and then explained, "Oh, her? Well, two night ago, I was kidnapped by this idiotic crew called the Zoroki. But I wasn't afraid of them. They even made me wear this fabric that only covered my private parts! I managed to get out, and since this girl wanted to get out of the stupid crew, she escaped with me!"

Her parents stared at her. Her mother told me, "Toshiro-San, I am mad at you for having Kyra get kidnapped, but at least she's not injured."

"Oi, it's not my fault that she was kidnapped," I retorted.

They ignored me, and the mother asked Suri, "What's your name?"

She answered, "It's Suri, ma'am."

"What a nice name. Would you like to live with us?"

Her brown eyes widened in surprise. She hesitantly said, "W-Well, I guess I don't have to ask after all."

Kyra's mother laughed, "Suri, you managed to escape that crew with my daughter. You can live with us."

"Thank you," Suri quietly said.

Kyra and her parents smiled at her. Kyra then held her friends hand, and said to me, "Bye, Hijikata-San the grouchy man!"

I glared at her, but she wasn't bothered by it. Kyra's father said to me, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Sure thing," I muttered under my breath. When they all went out of the gate, I landed on my forehead, and said to myself, "Thank god she's gone."

Kondo suddenly asked, "Toshi, last night, I wasn't that drunk. In fact, I remember part of last night."

I quickly turned to see the Chief, then asked him, "What?"

"Did she tell you that she loves you?"

"I'm not answering that," I immediately said.

Kondo raised a brow, and asked again, "Why not?"

"Because she would kill me," I laughed almost silently.

Sougo was now beside Kondo. He said, "I bet you'll miss her. Do you love her as well?"

I exclaimed, "No! I already told you before that I do not love her!"

"Really? I could've sworn I saw you two kissing."

"Go piss off!" I exclaimed again.

I sighed in aggravation, and could only hope that the next time I saw Kyra, she wouldn't annoy the hell out of me.

**~End.~**

* * *

**And that's it. XD I know this is a short chapter, but it's the last one. **

**I'm actually kind of proud of myself for making this story, because there aren't very many Hijikata x OC fanfics. I know I'm not the first one, but I don't care at all. :P**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading "Officers of Frustration"!**


End file.
